Holiday Hell or Holiday Heaven
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: The 7th year Muggle Studies students go on a two week trip to Spain about travel and tourism. Professor Snape is one of the teachers who is coming along. Harry has to share a room with him, but he doesn't know that Snape might have feelings for him. Who ever thought that sun, sand and sea could lead to romance HP/SS
1. Chapter One: Destination Spain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That all belongs to J.K.R

I want to thank HeartbrokenMisadventure for being a fantastic Beta.

Chapter One: Destination Spain

The atmosphere of the airport in Edinburgh was a hustle-and-bustle. People were coming, people were going, and everyone was anxious and excited to be somewhere else. Well, basically, there was a very special group (some of the Hogwarts seventh years) who were excited.

The war was over and Harry killed Lord Voldemort in the end. After, the seventh years were asked if they wanted to re-take their N.E.W.T.'s, and everyone did. Now, the seventh years and three professors were going on the first Muggle Studies travel and tourism trip to Spain for two weeks.

Each student was dressed in muggle clothing appropriate for the Spain's hot weather. The Slytherins, though, were not happy about it. That's why not many Slytherins were participating – as most of them had a dislike of all things muggle – even though it was a trip to a different country.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with the other seventh years in the checking area, waiting for the other professor to arrive.

"I wonder who it will be. We have two female professors on the trip, so it must be one of the male Professor's?" Hermione looked at the others with the question.

"It can't be Snape. Remember: he can't go in sun light or he will burn into ash," Ron mused. "But he could be the other Professor, and just be going in a coffin, placed among the suit cases." Hermione slapped Ron on the head with her book.

"Ron, you know very well that Professor Snape isn't a vampire. Why can't you grow up?" Hermione responded.

"I'll grow up when Snape gets a heart that works," Ron said as he shrugged it off.

Harry just watched people leaving loved ones behind, people reuniting with their friends and family. People dressed in business-type clothes, since lots of muggles travel for work. Also people who were sleeping on the chairs because some of their flights had been canceled. He turned to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were planning on sneaking out with other students to some of the night clubs. They were also talking about the two female Professors, but he was still listening to Hermione and Rons bickering.

"Imagine Professor Thorpe and Newton in bikinis. They would be smoking hot. Can't wait 'till they hit the pool!" Dean grinned.

"Don't forget about Snape if he's the other Professor." Harry beamed as he saw the looks on their faces.

"Oh, bloody hell, Harry! Thanks for the mental image of Snape in a bikini," Seamus said with a disgusted face.

"Who said it was a woman's bikini? For all you know, Snape could be wearing a man bikini." Harry winked at them.

"Okay, I'm going to be sick!" Both Dean and Seamus were making sick noises.

Harry laughed and turned back to a still bickering Ron and Hermione. "Well, it can't be Professor Flitwick, can it now?" he asked them.

"You're right there, Harry. Too many people will be staring at him." Hermione failed to notice that professor Snape was suddenly behind them.

"Well, Miss Granger, have you just noticed – after eight years at school – Professor Flitwick's height?" The golden trio jumped in their seats and turned around to see Professor Snape standing there. He was wearing a green shirt, black plaid knee-length shorts and black leather sandals. His lank black hair was pushed behind his ears, and his face wore an indescribable sneer. The students faces looked shocked to see the great bat standing there in normal clothes.

"Sir, I was only saying that his height would be noticed," Hermione said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Professor, Miss Granger." Snape started to walk away, toward the other professors.

"But, Professor, Hermione was only stating the obvious!" Ron said. Then Snape turned around and walked to Ron, and bent so he was face to face with him.

"You, Mr. Weasley, better not get on my nerves on this trip because you will know about it when we get back to school. My cauldrons have your name written all over them, Mr. Weasley." Snape stormed back to the other Professors. Harry had an idea; because he was the one taking photo's of the trip, why not take one of Snape?

"Hey guys, watch this!" Harry got his snap-shot Kodak camera, walked around the seats so he was a little bit closer to Snape, and he got his camera ready.

"Hey Professor Snape! Say cheese!" Snape turned around and Harry pressed the button on the camera. It flashed and Snape tried to hide his face, but he was too late.

"Just a quick photo for posterity, Professor. Hope you didn't mind?" Harry let out a loud guffaw. His sides ached, but he relished the laughter. He knew he would pay dearly for what he had done. For now, though, it was truly worth it, because the look on Snape's face when he tried to hide was too funny.

"POTTER! Delete that photo now or you will be sorry when we get back to school!"

"Sorry, sir, it's on the film. The camera is not digital – it's only a Kodak snap-shot camera – and I'm the camera man for the holiday." Harry smiled at him and Snape turned to Professor Newton, the Muggle Studies Professor, who was speaking to Professor Thorpe – who took over Minerva's position as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House.

"Professor Newton, how could you make Potter Camera Man for the trip?" Snape screeched at her. Some muggles heard the sreech and looked at Snape wierdly.

"Now Severus calm down, Mr. Potter is the best photographer in the class. I gave him that job. Why, is there a problem, Severus?"

"Yes, Potter took a bloody picture of me. That's the problem." Snape snarled.

"Oh, come on, Severus! It's just a picture that's going on a power point to show the rest of the school when we get back," Professor Thorpe said, and held a laugh back as Snape's face became a bit flushed. Harry looked at Snape and noticed the blush. _"Strange, Snape never blushes. I though he contols his emotions through Oculemency!" _Harry thought to him self.

Professor Thorpe looked to the screen that said flight 66 was boarding.

"Right, seventh years, I will give you each your ticket now so we can board the plane." She handed them out and every student notice they were in random order so people would be mixed up sitting together. Harry, Ron and Hermione checked their tickets to see if they were sitting together. Ron had seat number thirteen on row three, and Harry was next to him in seat fourteen. Hermione on the other hand had seat twenty-two and she found out that she was sitting next to one Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

"Looks like I', sitting nect to mudblood and Loony Lovegood." Draco whispered into Theodore's ear.

"Flight 66 is now boarding. All passengers, please come to gate seven. Thank you and enjoy your flight!"

"Come on, seventh years, follow me onto the plane, please!" Professor Newton said. The students followed her on and then took their seats. The Professors did a head check to see that all the students were there. Harry noticed that the seat next to him was empty. . . until Snape came to sit in it.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it looks like I'm going to have to enjoy your presence next to me for two hours and fifty-five minutes. What shall I do about that? Oh, wait, I can't do anything about it and, Potter, I trust that you won't be sick on me," he snickered. Harry just glared at him for a moment then got his iPod out, along with his green and black Skull Candy headphones. Then he seat belt sign came on and everyone put their seat belts on. Before everyone knew, it they were up in the air.

Harry noticed his hand was being squeezed to death. Looking down, he saw that it was Snape's hand that held his. He looked up at Snape's face, which was even whiter than usual. Then, Snape looked at Harry and didn't seem to notice whose hand he was holding.

"Sir, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked with concern. "_Was that concern in Potter's voice."_ Snape wondered.

"I'll be alright soon, Mr. Potter. I just don't like the take-off and landing of the plane." Harry let go of Snape's hand, which alerted the Professor to the fact that he was holding Harry's hand, and a red flush came across Snape's face. Harry then looked at Ron who was already asleep. Harry put his headphones on, and played 'In the Shadows' by Rasmus and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>What do you Think?<p>

Please review. :)

**UPDATED: 20/01/2012**


	2. Chapter Two: Turbulence

Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story I'm so pleased right now. I hope this chapter isn't boring. I don't own Harry Potter I have to say but i do dream of it.

I want to say thank you again to HeartbrokenMisadventure for being my Beta for this story.

Chapter Two: Turbulence

The plane, Snape was surprised to find, was actually quite comfortable. It was weird sitting next to a completely silent Potter though, and now Snape was getting bored. _"I wish I brought a book on the plane with me now. Why did I have to pack the one I'm currently reading in my suitcase!" _Severus thought to himself.

It had been an hour and a half since the flight set off into the night sky when the plane started to rumble. Small vibrations – barely noticeable – started happening. Snape glanced about the plane then to Harry, who was listening to his music with his eyes closed. Snape didn't have a clue what was in Harry's ears.

"Potter!" Snape said, but still didn't get a response out of him. So, he poked Harry in the ribs.

"Hey!" Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at his Professor. Harry took his headphones off. "Oh, sorry. Is anything wrong, Professor?" he asked. Snape was going to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"This is your pilot speaking," a vibrant voice boomed over the intercom. "We've spotted turbulence up ahead, so we'd ask that everyone return to their seats and buckle up for safety. No need to worry, there's no electrical storms up ahead tonight."

Snape started to look out of the window anxiously. Dark clouds – so light they were more like smoke – were floating around the windows of the plane, but they started to thicken into impenetrable black clouds. The plane rumbled again and Snape fumbled nervously with his long elegant fingers to click his seat belt together. Harry looked at Snape. He must not like flying because the man looked like a nervous wreck at the moment. Harry thought he might just need a friend to help him.

"Sir, don't you like flying?" Harry questioned his Professor.

"What does it look like to you, Potter?" Snape snapped. His head was back against the seat and his eyes were closed.

"It looks like you need a friend to hold your hand, sir, to be honest." said Harry. Snape's eyes opened to look at him.

"Are you offering, Mr. Potter? I thought you hated the git of a Potions Master. Anyway, I don't hold hands with anyone, never mind you Potter?" Severus said with a glear.

_'If Potter is gesturing a friendship, why are his responses so hostile?'_ Snape thought.

"Well I don't hate you, Professor. Sometimes I dislike you when you are being a git, but I have never hated you. I appreciate all you've done for me, and I actually respect you for what you did over the years, during both wars. I think it was very brave. I think you have that Gryffindor quality, even though you are the king of Slytherin." Harry winked at Snape and gave him a smile.

_'Is Harry Potter teasing me about a Gryffindor quality? Oh, god, he even winked at me,'_ Snape thought as he looked at Harry. He gave a small smile that was noticed by Harry. Despite his friendly assurances to Snape, the plane rumbled again, this time hard enough to shake both of them forcibly in their seats. Harry offered his hand to Snape and he looked at it and then the plane started to shake again.

_"Hell with it. This will not happen again!" _Severus thought again as hetook the offered hand. Harry gently squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Professor. Typically most plane crashes occur during take off and landing. Car accidents kill more people each year than the total amount of people killed in plane crashes, and large planes tend to be safer than smaller ones. Anyway it's better to talk about something else so you can forget what's happening around you."

"So, Mr. Potter, Professor Newton told me that you're one of the students who got picked to take us somewhere. Care to tell me where your taking us all?"

"Well, I was thinking of PortAventura or the Aquatic Park but those were Dean's and Ron's ideas. So, I was thinking maybe the historical town of Tarragona or even Barcelona, from a historic point of view. It will be good, because then I can get a lot of pictures for the power point," Harry said as he got two books out to show Snape. He took them and read the backs.

"Well, it looks like you can be the next Professor Binns then, Mr. Potter," Snape said with a smirk.

"I wonder who will kill me, then, so I can turn into a ghost. Oh, then I can be your personal poltergeist and I can get Peeves to help me!" Harry wore a wicked smile on his face. Snape leaned in closer.

"You wouldn't even dare, Mr. Potter," Snape said but the amusement was evident in his eyes.

"Well, let me just go jump off this plane then, Professor." Harry got his other hand to get his seat belt undone, but Snape snatched it away and let go of the hand he was holding. It was like he touched ice.

"Only kidding! Should have seen the look on your face," Harry laughed. Harry and Snape looked at each other like there was a connection, but a voice interrupted from behind them.

"How muggles can travel like this is beyond me. Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick from this turbulence." Draco grimaced and began throwing up into a bag.

"It must be the Wrackspurts that are making you feel sick!" Luna said in her dreamy way. Malfoy gave her a wierd look and again was sick into a bag.

"Ha! Malfoy can't even stand a bit of turbulence. Does one want mummy to rub your back for you, Malfoy?" Seamus said from behind him.

"Oh shut it, Finnigan, and go join the mile high club with Dean Thomas in the loo!"

"You two shut it! Some people are trying to get some sleep," Hemione said as she turned her head towards the window.

"Sorry, Miss Sleeping Beauty!" Malfoy said as he started to be sick again.

"Well, it looks like Miss Granger dealt with the two of them. Anyway, Mr. Potter, what were those things in your ears and that thing they were plugged in?" he asked as Harry let go of Snape's hand so he could get them. Harry passed them to him.

"That there is called an iPod. You can listen to music, watch videos and movies, and play games. The other is called Skull Candy headphones, it's what the sound goes through."

"I like the colour; Slytherin green and black. Why, Potter, I didn't know you liked Slytherin," Snape said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, even though I am a Gryffindor, I do have a Slytherin heart. Like the sorting hat said, I could do well in Slytherin." Snape was going to say something but was again interrupted.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in ten minutes. Thank you for flying with Carter Airways, and have a nice time in Spain."

The plane started to reach Reus Salou airport and Snape felt the nose of the plane tilt slightly as they were going down into the airport. Harry and Snape looked at each other and Harry offered his hand once again and Snape took it. Both of them started to look out the planes window and they watched the sun beginning to rise.

Snape tightened his hold on Harry's hand as they dived into the airport. Before they knew it, they finally arrived in Spain. The Professors were first off the plane. Snape glanced at Harry before he went off to the reception area where the seventh years would meet them.

All of them finally got to the reception area after they got their suit cases.

"Right, everyone gather round. You will be paired up with some one to share a room with for the two week stay. Because there is an odd number of boys and girls, one boy will stay with Professor Snape and one girl with Professor Newton and me. We will tell you who you are sharing a room with when we arrive Hotel Cala Font in Cap Salou. So, please, follow me to the coach, seventh years," said Professor Thrope and they all followed her onto the coach. The professors sat at the front and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville sat at the back.

"I wonder who's going to be the one to share a room with Snape?" Ron asked.

"Probably Malfoy because he's Professor Snape's god son," Hermione said. Twenty minutes later, the coach stopped out side the hotel and Professor Thorpe had a microphone in her hand to talk to the eighteen students.

"Everyone, welcome to the Muggle Studies Travel and Tourism trip to Spain! This is Hotel Cala Font and this is the hotel you will be staying in for two weeks. Can the girls come and pick up their keys when called, collect their suit cases, and go to their room? Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones you are in 601. Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown are in 610. Parvati Patil and Hannah Abbott are in 613. Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil are in 605. So Hermione Granger you are with me and Professor Newton in room 607. So boys, now I will pass you on to Professor Snape, and don't forget we are all meeting at the pool at one this afternoon." She left the microphone with Snape.

"Right, so Longbottom and Boot are in 701. Zabini and Finch-Fletchley 703. Thomas and Finnigan in 711. Weasley and Draco in 712. So, Mr. Potter, you're with me in room 707." They all went to their rooms and Ron whispered into Harry's ear,

"Harry, I better give you one last hug because this might be the last time I will see you. And don't forget to cover your neck up," Ron said as he hugged Harry and went to his room with Malfoy.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, let's go to our room." So Harry followed Snape, he unlocked the door and found that the room had only a double bed. . .

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Please review :)

**Updated: 21/01/2012**


	3. Chapter Three: The Double Bed

**Sorry for the long time it has took me to update. I've just finished year 11 and no more exams so now I can start writing more chapter. Sorry about the spelling and that. I can say I suck at it. I'm just waiting for my Beta to help me. Thanks for more fantastic reviews. I hope you like this chapter and plus there's a sneak peek of the next chapter. So I hope you like it, oh and don't forget the Last Harry Potter film is out next week woop woop can't wait it will be fantastic.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. That all belongs to that lucky lady J.K.R**

**_Chapter Three: The Double Bed_**

**_ Snape's Flash Back _**

_When Albus Dumbledore had died, he'd left Minerva with some memories of how Severus had started to like Harry Potter in the boy's sixth year. He only knew this as he sometimes glimpsed into Severus's mind when he looked at Harry. _

_Minerva knew that Severus was the only male professor that could go on this Muggle Studies trip to Spain. It was time to push Severus into Harry's arms. _

_So, in March, she invited Severus into her office to tell him he would be chaperoning the trip. He came into the office and they looked apprehensively at each other, as Snape already knew something was up. _

_"I assume you have something of importance to discuss with me, Minerva?" Severus asked as he sat down. _

_"Yes. Well, as you know, at last month's staff meeting, we discussed a trip for the students. That trip has now been planned." Minerva paused to watch the look on Severus' face._

_"The Muggle Studies seventh year class in going to Spain." _

_"What does this have to do with me, Minerva?" Severus asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew. _

_"Wait until I get to that part, Severus. Anyway, the trip will take place a month from now and it's for two weeks. I suggest you pack sunscreen, Severus, you will be needing it." Snape slouched in his chair, mumbling something about a plan to suddenly fall ill. Dumbledore smirked from his portrait, winked at Minerva, and then pretended to go to sleep. _

_"I'm not going because that meddling portrait said something to you." Snape glared over to the portrait that was pretending to sleep. _

_"Minerva, honestly, do you think I'm that crazy to go with the likes of Weasley, Ganger, and even Potter, and more Gryffindors?" Severus looked askance at the Headmistress. _

_"Severus, you're one of the few male members of staff with the knowledge of muggles, and you need a break from potions." "_

_So, I have no choice then. Well, good day, Headmistress." _

_"I'm sorry, Severus, but, as I said, you're the only male professor who has knowledge of muggles." "_

_Indeed," was the only reply Severus could give. He got up from the chair and walked out, muttering "meddlesome old fools," under his breath. He slammed the door shut behind him. _

_"Well done, Albus! You've put him in a bad temper now. I don't know how you got me to make him go on this trip. I fear for my students who cross his path today, and for the rest of the month," she said as she looked up to Albus' portrait _

_"One more thing, Minerva; I heard there was an odd number of boys and girls. So, make sure that they have a room together and that the room has a double bed." His eyes twinkled from the portrait "_

_You, Albus Dumbledore, will be the death of me." _

Back to the hotel

"Well…" Harry murmured. This is going to get interesting, he thought. The room was spaciously oversized and featured a vaulted twenty-foot ceiling. The luxury king-size bed had Frette linens and was soft to the touch.

Harry stood in the doorway, taking it all in, before going inside to drop his bag and put his suitcase on the floor next to the wardrobe. He walked to the oversized bathroom which had a deep soaking, whirlpool spa-tub that fit four people, and also had a glass stall shower with rain shower head. Harry went out of the bath room and noticed the room had a television and a DVD/CD player with surround sound.

Snape still stood in the door way, looking at the bed. He came in and closed the door and did the same as Harry; putting his suit case next to the shared wardrobe. Straight away he pulled his wand out, and pointed it at the bed. Harry started to laugh.

"It won't work, Professor. Remember, the headmistress put locking charms on our wands? We can only use them for emergencies," he said. Snape looked over at him and then back at the bed.

"Potter, if you haven't noticed this is a damn emergency. I can't, and won't, share a bed with you." Harry looked at Snape as if he were the scum of the universe, hurt by what he'd just said. Snape noticed the hurt in the boy's face. He couldn't share a bed with him because he wouldn't be able to control his feelings.

Harry walked over and lay down on the bed. "You can sleep on the floor, then."

"What? You expect me to sleep on the floor, Potter? I am your professor, and I have the authority. So that means I should have this bloody bed." Snape's anger returned full force.

"Yes, you're the professor," Harry said. Snape smirked and snapped his fingers to the floor at Harry, but the boy wasn't finished talking. "And it's your responsibility to look after the students." Harry laughed, but Snape leaned down and poked Harry's chest.

"You are not being your noble Gryffindor self, Potter, not concerned about anyone other than yourself. So. Get. Off. My. Bed. Now!"

"You know, Professor. you're being pathetic. We will share this bed, whether you like it or not. Hell, we can even sleep top to bottom if it makes this situation easier. And get this straight: we will only be sleeping together in it, Sir, and nothing else. So, please, just grow up."

"Sleeping together in it, Potter?"

"Yeah, where you go to dream land for about seven hours or more." Snape knew Harry was winning this argument.

"Has it just occurred to you, Sir, that I have won this argument and we will just have to share the bed? The bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Well, it looks like we will have to share the bed now, Mr. Potter." Snape couldn't admit that Potter had won.

"So, Professor, I think we should get some sleep, then empty our suitcases tomorrow afternoon, before we meet everyone at the pool. Well, I'm going to the bathroom to change." Harry opened his suitcase and got his pyjama bottoms, along with shampoo, and went to the bath room.

He took a quick shower and changed into his clothes. He noticed he hadn't picked up a shirt to sleep in. He hoped Snape was a asleep because Harry had scars on his back that he wanted no one to see. He then headed out into the hotel room. Snape was already dressed and was in the bed reading a book.

Harry went straight over to his suitcase and opened it. He looked through it and couldn't find a decent thin shirt to sleep in."Where is it?" Harry asked as he rummaged in his suitcase. He knew he'd packed one.

Snape looked down to see Harry bent over his suitcase obviously looking for something. His eyes raked over the boy's – no definitely man's – body; the back of Harry's shoulders were broad and very strong, and the muscles in his arms were strongly defined. His skin was a shimmering light brown and Snape could see scars on Harry's back.

So he wasn't the only one who would be not scar-less at the pool.

"Got it," Harry said as he pulled a shirt out of his left shoe compartment. He turned around and shoved it on. Snape got a glance of a nice smooth six pack and a very nice hip structure. Harry noticed a pair of eyes watching his every move and looked up, meeting them.

Snape started to blush a little and shoved his nose into the book he was meant to be reading. Harry went back down to his suitcase to look for the alarm clock he had packed. Snape, on the other hand, was recovering from staring at Harry. He put his book down and let his head hit the pillow.

"Professor, are we awaking up at twelve, then?" Harry asked, as he walked to his side of the bed.

"Yes, I think that will give us time to unpack before we meet the others at the pool side by one o'clock, Mr. Potter." Harry walked to his bed side table and put the alarm clock down.

A moment later Snape felt the mattress dip slightly as Harry climbed into the other side of the bed. The bed was big, but they both felt the warmth radiating from each other.

"Tenga un sueño agradable," Harry said in Spanish to Snape as he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: 107/11**

**Right in this trip no one can use magic, so even Snape can't use occlumency because that's still a form of magic. So that's why you can see his embarrassment.**

so here's a sneak peek of the next chapter

12 o'clock Alam goes beep beep beep

Both of them slowly became aware that they ended up closer but Harry was the first to cracked open his eyes. He noticed that his face was buried into Snapes neck and Snape some how had turned to face him in his sleep and slung an arm over him and and pulled Harry closer. His breathing hitched briefly as his Professor will go drown him in the pool when he notices that they are holding each other...

Please review :) xoxo

The Spanish means: Have a pleasant dream


	4. Chapter Four: Bed And Pool Problems

**Hey guys sorry for the late update its just life has been in the way. **

**Sorry but I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to that luckey lady J K Rowling**

**Want to say thanks to my loverly Beta again xoxo.**

Chapter four: Bed And Pool Problems

Neither realized what had happened during the night.

Severus had turned in his sleep and was now facing Harry. He stretched out his arm and pulled Harry closer to him, and Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's waist, snuggling his face into the older man's neck. Snape pulled him even closer and rested his cheeks on Harry's unruly head of hair.

They stayed in that position until morning.

At twelve 'o' clock, the alarm started beeping.

Both of them slowly became aware that they had ended up closer, but Harry was the first to crack open his eyes. He noticed that that Snape somehow had turned to face him in his sleep, had slung an arm over him, and his face was buried into Snape's neck,. His breathing hitched briefly as he realized his professor would go drown him in the pool when he realized that they were holding each other in a very intimate way.

Snape opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones looking at him with worry. He suddenly realized his arms were full of Harry Potter. "AAAAAHHHH, POTTER! GET YOUR HANDS AND BODY OFF ME!" Snape suddenly shouted, fully awake. He then shoved Harry out of his arms. Harry was close to the edge of the bed before he was shoved off. There was a sliding sound, and a thud from Harry as he landed on the floor.

Snape looked down to an angry Harry. "What the hell was that for? You didn't have to shove me off the bloody bed."

"Well, if you want to know, it was the quickest way to get you off me. What the hell were you doing holding me, Potter?" Snape snarled down at Harry.

"First, Professor, you need to get your facts right; you were the one holding me. For your information, Professor, we were both asleep and we didn't know what we were doing!" And with that Harry jumped up off the floor and went to his suit case. He pulled out a black tank top, flip-flops, and red, super dry swimming shorts. He then stormed into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Snape didn't even flinch when the bath room door slammed. He was, for the first time in his life, lost for words. No one had ever snuggled up to him when asleep. 'Potter was right, though, we don't have much control of our actions in the land of sleep,' Snape thought.

He got up from the bed that had caused so much trouble, and went to unpack his suit case to put his clothing into the shared wardrobe. Most of his clothes were black, green, dark blue and dark purple. For going down to the pool, he opted for long, black swimming shorts that went just above the knee, and a green short sleeved top. Harry still hadn't come out of the bathroom, yet.

Snape walked over to the glass door that led onto the balcony. He opened the door and stepped out into the mid-day sun. Their room had the best view. It looked out onto the beach and sea that was stunning and also looked onto the pool.

The pool had an attractive rock feature, with water cascading down it. Some of the students were already down there – like his godson Draco ,who looked up from his sunbed and waved at him. Snape waved back.

The bathroom door opened, and Snape turned around to see a very different Harry, who had a towel on his arm. Harry was definitely not a boy anymore, but was a man. His clothes fit very tightly around him in a way that showed his lithe body. He had broad shoulders, very muscular arms, and a toned chest and stomach.

His legs were toned as well, and he had shimmering brown hair all over them, and his skin was flawlessly lightly tanned. Snape let his eyes wander up and down Harry's form. 'Definitely not a boy. Well, what do expect? He is eighteen, and Quidditch has helped his body,' Snape thought as he looked at Potter.

Harry looked up to see Snape looking at him. Their eyes met, and Snape turned around to face the balcony. 'Ha! Just caught Snape checking me out!' Harry smirked at the thought.

Snape, on the other hand, was blushing. 'Damn Minerva for not letting me do Occlumency because it's a form of magic! Now I can't even hide a simple, bloody blush. Now, Severus, you're not a school girl, so stop blushing!' Snape thought to himself.

Harry pulled Snape out of his thoughts as he started to talk. "Are we off then, Professor? It's nearly one o'clock."

"Yes. We better be going then, Mr. Potter. I'm holding you responsible for the key. So do not lose it," Snape said as he picked the key off the table and handed it to Harry.

"Yes, Sir." Snape was the first one out of their room, but he waited for Harry before he closed the door and locked it. They caught the lift down to the ground floor, and then headed for the door that went straight to the pool. The sun made the pool shimmer and glisten. It was a perfect picture.

There were only twenty people – including the Muggle Studies group – there. Harry spotted his friends in the deep end of the pool. They all looked over to see Harry and Professor Snape at the doors.

"Hey, Harry, come and join us?" Ron shouted from the other side of the pool.

"I will in a minute, just let me drop off my stuff on a sunbed." Harry walked over to the sunbeds that Professor Thorpe and Newton were at. Seamus and Dean were right; they were wearing bikinis and they looked hot in them. He got a sunbed next to what looked like Ron's, and Snape got the one next to him and Professor Thorpe. He turned around to Snape, who was on the sunbed next to him, getting a book out and a bottle of sun cream. Then he looke over to the other professors to ask a question.

"Are you going to join us, Professors?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later, Mr. Potter. I think today is going be a relaxing one because our group is going to Port Aventura tomorrow," said Professor Thorpe. Snape just grunted and mumbled something like "bloody theme parks."

Harry pulled his tank top off and turned to find quite a few eyes on him. He heard his so called "friends" wolf whistling at him. That caught the three professors attentions. Both female professors looked at Harry with wide-eyed looks. Snape, on the other hand, started blush before burying his nose back in the book. But Snape noticed some of the scars on the boy's back, arms and chest. He would ask later how he got them.

"Look at Harry, with the sexy body!" Lavender shouted out.

"Where the hell did Potter get a body like that? That can't just be Quidditch because my personal trainer had to help me out with my body." Malfoy said, as his eyes looked down Harry's body.

"What body are you on about, Malfoy, because that is not a six pack, it's more like a flab pack to me!" Ron snickered at Draco.

"Says you, who can't stop eating. You must have worms, Weasley!" Draco laughed.

"Shut your trap, you twat!" Ron snarled, blushing a bit. He grabbed the back of Draco's head, and pushed it under the water for ten seconds.

" Hey, you could of bloody killed me Weasley. You Prat". Draco Said as he stormed out of the pool to go and sulk on his sunbed.

Harry on the other hand, just laughed at them."Get ready guys, here I COME!" With a running leap, his feet left the concrete and he plunged into a seemingly endless turquoise landscape of water. His cannonball was huge, spraying everyone. All the students laughed. Water went over everyone, even the teachers, who were at the pool side sun-bathing. They screeched as the water hit their skin.

He thought he heard Snape bellow "POTTER!" but he was under the water, so he couldn't be sure. Bubbles cascaded everywhere, racing one another to the surface. A shiver ran up his spine as he grew accustomed to the new temperature. Kicking his legs slowly and heading towards the bottom, he skimmed the smooth tiles that laid at the floor of the swimming pool.

Harry swam back up to the surface of the shimmering water. He shook his wet hair around, spraying his friends with water droplets.

"That was bloody fantastic mate! You should have seen Snape's face when you got him soaked. Look, he's taking his top off." Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched Snape take off his soaked top. Snape was quite really fit for a thirty year old. He was very toned and his pale skin shimmered in the sun.

"Well I never. . ." Harry said.

"Never what, Harry?" Hermione asked, and looked at Harry with questions in her eyes.

"I just never thought of Snape as one of those guys who would go half naked at a pool," he said

"Well, mate, you just got his bloody top soaked," Ron said.

Harry could see that there was a charm to cover Snape's Dark mark from peoples view. He aslo could see that like himself that Snape had markss too on his body. He would too try to ask Snape how he got them. But then again, Harry remembered Snape's memories and how like him he got beaten as a child.

Harry went over to the others who were planing on throwing Snape into the pool. Seamus, Dean, Justin, and Harry climbed out of the pool and walked over to where Professor Snape was. Two went to his left side, and two to his right side. They all had wicked gleams in their eyes as they grabbed hold of him.

"What the. . .? PUT ME DOWN NOW, YOU DUNDERHEADS! IF YOU BLOODY WELL DON'T, YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN WILL HAVE DETENTION FOREVER!" Snape bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"ONE!" Harry yelled, while swinging Snape forward and back over the pool.

"TWO!" Seamus yelled.

"THREE!" all four yelled as they let go of Snape, throwing him into the water. The two other professors were getting the same treatment from the other students. They were also thrown in. The look on Snape's face was priceless! Luckily, Hermione had taken pictures of the students throwing the professors in the pool.

Snape stood up in the water, looking over at them with amusement in his eyes, but his face was angry. Harry went to the edge of the pool and bent down so he was face to face with Snape.

"Need a hand there, Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he held out his hand.

"That would be so KIND of you, Potter." Snape grabbed his hand, and pulled Harry into the pool, laughing. Snape pulled Harry up from under the water and they just stared at one another. . .

* * *

><p>What do you Think?<p>

Please review :)

Half way through next chapter :) x


	5. Chapter Five: Let The Trip Comence

Hello readers I am so sorry I haven't updated in one month. To get this story back on track I have a partner in crime now she is called Lozinge. We will try and update evey week as we ere now starting college and my Beta has gone back to college aswell. This chapter is twice as long for you readers and this is our way to say sorry for the long wait. We want to thank our Beta and Thank you readers for reading our story xoxo.

Chapter five: Let The Trip Comence

The always cold, hard, defiant eyes were illuminated with amusement and happiness. Lips quirking, Severus stared at Harry as they stood in the shoulder length pool. Harry, on the other hand, was shocked as his heart fluttered unwillingly as he d Severus' twitching lips. You could almost call it a smile.. a very nice smile, however crooked or imperfect it may be. The silence lasted for a while between them as they observed one another. It seemed the world had slowed down. They did not notice the disbelieving gasps and glares coming from Hermione and Draco.

Breaking the silence Harry stated, "Ermm ...I'm just going to go get a drink and relax on my sunbed for a bit." As he extracted himself from the potions master's gaze, he swam to the edge of the pool and got out. Severus scowled and watched Harry make his way over to his sunbed.

'He had to ruin the moment for my godfather didn't he?' thought Draco, rolling his eyes. 'Pfft, Saint Potter!' He turned around, looking Harry up and down. 'He's definitely all man isn't he?' Draco mentally inquired, raising an eyebrow. He then viewed his lonesome godfather from under his eye lashes. 'He needs to get laid'.

"All real down there, Potter?" sneering, Malfoy raised the sly, Slthyerin eyebrow.

"It's all natural, Malfoy. I don't need to stuff my pants, or speedo's like you. Anyway, why the hell are you looking at my jewels?" Harry inquired, meeting Draco's silver eyes dead on. The blonde blushed, looking away into the water and seeing his reflection, as he was located so near to the water's edge.

"Aww! Is the only son of Lucius Malfoy gay? Hmm what would one's daddy say when he finds out?" said Ron who started laughing in Draco's face. Draco felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Draco, there's a sex therapy clinic in London you can go to for, you know, help" Theodore sympathized.

"How in hell do you know there's a clinic in London? I though you were straight?"a confused Draco questioned.

"I know because my brother is gay, and he told me if I had second thoughts I could go to him or this clinic. When mother and father didn't want to know him anymore he went there for help. "

"Don't worry, Malfoy, if it's about dicks, it's not really about the size," Seamus said haughtily, looking at Draco. "It's more like what he could do with it."

"Seamus, why do you always think about dicks? Seriously". Dean said as he started laughing.

"Well, I have to admit, I caught Malfoy ogling the life guard earlier on," Ron stated smugly as he got out of the pool and went to collect his towel.

"Aww! Don't feel bad for ogling the sexy lifeguard, Draco. That's what mirrored aviators are for," said Pansy, who joined into the conversation. Harry walked towards the row of sunbeds, his eyes darted around, trying to located the tall, dark and mysteriously handsome man of his dreams. Leaning on his elbows to get a better look he searched again, not noticing that Snape had followed him out of the pool and was on his sunbed.

"Looking for someone Mr. Potter?" Startled Harry jerked his head to side wincing when he heard the audible click.

"N-no, no Professor.. you?" he stuttered. Snapes lips quirked into another small smile, flooring Harry's senses. Blinking blearily a few times, Harry began to smile back.

"So, Professor, how are you liking Spain so far?"

"Well, I will feel more comfortable once I'm back in my quarters," Snape sneered as he closed his eyes."I'm in Spain for two weeks and our group mostly consists of Gryffindors." He rolled his eyes. "People like you Gryffindors are the reason I'm on medication. How am I possibly going to survive? Let alone on this so called vacation" Snape groaned, massaging his temples.

"Did you just say a joke, Professor?" Harry asked with a shocked face.

"Obviously," Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Well, just grin and bear it. Or just take some of your medication. I'd love to help you devise a plan but I have forgotten to have breakfast so I'm going to the bar to order something," said Harry Smirking slightly, he turned around to get his money and ID out of his bag

"Don't mock me, Potter! Imagine if you were completely surrounded by my little snakes." he snarled, Harry turned again, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure I can manage, Sir, plus there's one little snake I wouldn't mind trying to handle." Smiling evilly he walked over to the bar, sat on one of the bar stools and picked up a menu, as if nothing risque happened. The potions master unbecomingly spluttered, and swung his feet over the side of his sunbed. Setting his shoulders he stood, grabbing his wallet following the green eyed boy.

"I might as well join you, Mr. Potter as I am a bit hungry, as we missed breakfast." Severus said as he placed his hand on his rumbling stomach. He, of course, blushed lightly as he was embarrassed.

"Professor, are you not Occluding your mind right now?" Harry asked in a hushed tone as he looked at Snape curiously. Snape sitting himself down, quirked a eyebrow at Harry.

"Is that any of your business, Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry for asking a personal question, Professor," Harry said but he wasn't finished. He stepped a bit closer to Snape and whispered in his ear so no one could here them. "I only wondered because Occlumency is mind magic and remember: we aren't allowed to use magic unless something bad happens. I only wanted to ask because your emotions are on show for a change." Snape's breath hitched as Harry's breath tickled his ear. Harry stepped back and tightened hold on his menu. Dragging a bar stool near to Snape's, he sat himself down.

"You are right, Mr. Potter, the headmistress deemed me not to Occlude on this trip because, like you said, it is mind magic," Snape said as he picked up a menu. Harry looked over the menu he was holding and stared at Snape. 'That's the closest I'll get to being deemed right by his standards' Harry thought, sighing. The bar wasn't crowded because it was the time of year that hardly any muggles came on holiday. The bar attendant was female. Average height, perky with killer looks. She started to assess Harry, Snape glared.

"Excuse me?" he said, diverting her attention successfully. Smiling brightly, the attendant started to assess him. Liking what she saw, she grinned back.

"What can I do for you?"

"Could I get a lemonade?" he queried.

"Lemon soda?" she questioned. Receiving a nod, she beamed and stated, "Of course!" Harry put down the menu and looked up at the bar attendant, and the still smiling professor. Snape's drink on the counter with a flourish "Anything else, Sir?"

"Not for now, thank you." Beaming at her, he handed over the correct money and began to sip his drink. Turning her attention to the green eyed man, she asked, " And what would you like to drink?"

"Do you have WKD?" Harry asked politely, still slightly dazed from Snapes smile.

"Yes, we have WKD red, blue or Iron brew, but do you have an ID?"

"Yeah, here it is". Harry handed it over to the bar attendant. She looked at the card then back to Harry. She nodded in approval and handed it back to him. "Well can I have WKD blue please and the chefs special please?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it a bit early for alcohol, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he looked at his menu for the first time , wondering what the chef special was.

"Yeah, well, someone needs to get the party started." He grinned cheekily.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter?" said Snape in an alarming tone, snapping his eyes up from the menu.

"Only kidding, Professor. I'm not going to go crazy! So relax, I'm not going to get drunk." It went silent for a while between the two of them, until Harry's food came out. It looked delectable, with the steam and the smell raised up into the air provocatively. Throwing the menu down Snape asked,

"What is it you are eating, Potter?"

"It's a Spanish hot rice dish. I think the menu said it had chicken, spicy lentils and other things."

"I wasn't aware of your predilection of exotic food."

"I was curious, Professor. It was under the Spanish section of the menu so I picked it. Whats the point of having English food in another country?" Harry said, but Snape didn't answer; he turned to the attendant and ordered the same. The remainder of lunch went smoothly, Harry and Severus went back to their sunbeds to rest for a while. The best thing was that no one had drowned yet. Managing to relax, Snape drifted off into a deeply peaceful, and dreamless sleep. Ron shouted from the pool whilst waving his hands wildly to get Harry's attention. Harry got up from his sunbed and crouched down at the pool side so he could talk to Ron.

"You know when we were talking in the common room that time, and we came up with things to do to some people so you could take photo's? Then Hermione told us not too?" "Yeah, I remember one was do not be tempted to write anything on Professor Snape's back with warm sun cream." Harry said as a dark wicked gleam started to appear in his green eyes. "And if I remember correctly, Snape didn't put any sun cream on his back. So when I put on what I have in mind, his back would go slightly and where the sun cream is that part of his skin should be pale," he said thoughtfully. Snapping out of his daze he grinned evilly.

"Well, Ronald, go get the camera ready and I will get the sun cream!" Harry stood slowly, and walked over to his sunbed quietly. He saw Ron getting the school's camera. Grabbing his suncream Harry tip-toed around his sunbed to Snape's. Testing it to see if the water was warm enough. The temperature was perfect. He sneaked a peek at Snape's face to make sure he was asleep. Satisfied, he squeezed a perfect big dollop of suncream into his left hand he began to create a big thick 'I' at the top of Snape's back, laying the suncream on thick with his finger. The professor didn't even flinch.

Harry was surprised, really, because he thought the man would be a light sleeper as he used to be a spy. 'Maybe it was his only escape,' Harry thought. Using the sun cream he still had in his hand he then drew a big love heart, under the 'I' in the middle of his back. Smirking he drew under it his initials H.P. Admiring his work, he thought, 'I'm good! But so dead.' Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed his suncream again. Tip-toeing back round to his sun bed he hide the evidence in his bag. Using the excess suncream (he really did get carried away with the squeezing!) he applied it to himself. He looked up and motioned for Ron to come over with the camera. Red in the face, and holding back his laughter. Making Harry snort, he began to double over with laughter.

"Shh, shh, man!" Ron exclaimed, quietly motioning to their professor. Harry nodded. Crouching down near Snape, he put both of his thumbs up at the camera, positively beaming at the contraption. Ron took the photo and was red in the face from keeping his laughter in. Harry handed him the cheap, darkening tanning lotion and also picked up all his stuff. Ron gave him the camera, and they he ran to the other side of the pool and started laughing with the other students. He couldn't wait for the others to see this on the slide show.

Harry ran after him laughing like a maniac, 'Hey Ron! RON!"

"What, mate?"

"Remember to get a picture when he's 'tanned' slightly for the full effect! You'll be able to see it better." Harry said giddily,

"Wouldn't miss it mate!" He chuckled slapping Harry on the back good naturally.

"Harry mate, do you remember what the other idea we had was?"

"Of course Ron; we must not swap Draco Malfoy's sun cream with cheap, darkening tanning lotion."

"Mustn't we?" Ron said smiling innocently. While Draco wasn't watching Ron got Draco's sun cream opened the top and poured 3/4 of the cheap tanning lotion in. He closed the top and gave it a shake. He put it back down where it was. Ron then turned so it looked like he didn't do anything and he put the lest of the cheap tanning lotion in his bag. Half an hour later Draco came out of the pool and walked over to them.

"Well, Potter, if you're planing to get steamy with massaging my god father tonight, it's not going to happen because he is going to get sunburn. If you do the massage soundtrack will be like "OUCH!" instead of "OOOH YEAH." Well, I better go put some more suncream on because I burn like a vampire, and so does my godfather," said Malfoy, who was teasing Harry. Draco went over to his sunbed and started to put sun cream all over him self.

" UHGGG why suggesting that Malfoy that's..." Harry was cut off by Dean.

"Err, Harry, I think you should run. Professor Thorpe has just noticed whats on Snape's back. She took a picture and is showing Snape whats on his back because he just woke and..." Dean trailed off

"POTTER, YOU BRAT...!" Snape shouted from the other side of the pool.

"Oh shit!" Harry grabbed his stuff and started to run like mad. Every student started shouting.

"RUN HARRY, RUN!" Harry only had one destination and that was the hotel room because he had the only key. He would lock Snape out. He got to the hotel doors and Snape started to shout.

"POTTER, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Harry pushed open the doors and ran straight to the elevator. He punched the eighth floor button. Snape on the other hand grabbed his stuff and started to after Harry. He just missed him as the only free elevator doors closed. He then ran to the steps. Harry got out the elevator and ran to room 707 and he unlocked the door, opened it and slammed it shut. He then locked it so Snape couldn't get in. He dumped his stuff on the bed and went to the balcony. He climbed out and got the attention of his friends.

"HEY, GUYS, CAN YOU GO TO RECEPTION AND TRY TO NOT LET SNAPE GET ANOTHER KEY BECAUSE I HAVE LOCKED HIM OUT!" Harry shouted from the balcony. Ron was going to say something but was interrupted by a screaming Malfoy.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ORANGE CHICKEN!" All the students started to laugh and Dean took a picture with the spare camera. Harry turned around from the balcony and looked at the doors handle. He heard things drop to the floor outside the room. He watched as the handle moved but the door didn't open. Then, Snape started to bang at the door.

Harry turned around from the balconey and looked at the doors handle. He heared things drop to the floor out side the room. He watched as the handle moved but no door opened. Then Snape started to bang at the door again.

" POTTER DAMN YOU LET ME IN NOW OR I WILL SEND YOU STARIGHT TO SCHOOL. YOU ARE YOUR FATHERS SON, POTTER. FOLLOWING IN HIS FOOT STEPS BECASUE YOU ARE AN ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT". Snape said to a door

Harry walked slowerly to the door and unlocked it. Snape slamed the door open. He pushed his stuff inside, Slamed the Door Shut and went straight to Harry. Snape pushed Harry on the bed and Harry draged Snape down too and of course landed on each other.

" You Know I'm not my father. If I was I would have made a show on the plane when you grabed my hand, but no I offered you a helping hand _Professor_? Can't you even remember how I saved you from Nagini's venom eating at your system, how it was posioning you to death? Can't you remember how I got you free from the ministrys cluthces, how I fought for you in court? Well Professor lets take a trip down memroy lane shall we and remember I don't need a wand to cast magic".

Their eye's locked as Harry forced his way into Snape's mind...

* * *

><p>What you think of This Chapter?<p>

I want to know if anyone has been to Port Aventura in Spain. And I want to know what was your best ride. One luckey person will be mentioned in that chapter

Please review xoxo


	6. Chapter Six: Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That all belongs to J.. Hope you like this chapter as this is the longest one. This Chapter has more seriousnes to it than humer. xoxo**

Chapter Six: Memory Lane

Memory Lane Severus was sucked into those vivid green eyes as he journeyed into Harry Potter's memories of the war. He landed on blue carpet, like he was in a pensieve memory. He looked around and found a memory Harry sitting crossed legged on the floor, with his back against a huge dark green bed. It was evening. Harry stared at a fire with sleepiness; it looked like Harry hadn't slept in a long time.

"This memory must have taken place in Grimmauld Place, " Severus muttered to himself. Music then started to whirl around the bedroom and it was familiar to Snape. It sounded the same as the phoenix he was remembering, the one of the late Albus Dumbledore's. Snape's heart started to swell with sadness as flames erupted at the top of the bed. The crimson bird swooped down on to Harry's shoulder. Memory Harry jumped, then turned his head and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed. The bird just folded its wings and dropped a letter and parcel onto Harry's lap. He opened the letter, and Severus walked over to the memory Harry and started to read the letter as well.

_Dear Harry, _

_We know there is not much time, so I will write this letter in haste. Though all do not agree, I feel the need to write you and inform you of what is to come in the next few months —no matter the outcome, the end of this war rests on your shoulders. And, knowing that, the Order will do everything in its power to lessen your journey and suffering and make a path for you to Voldemort. _

_There are many things I must tell you in this letter. Most of them, unfortunately, will carry news most unfortunate, so I must beg you to read it fully, and not make judgments until it is complete. Harry I have to admit that I forced my death onto another's shoulders. I was dying already and I had to force my death into Severus Snape's hands. You see, Harry, before your sixth year, started I think Voldemort's plan was to have young Mr. Malfoy murder me. But Voldemort knew Draco would fail, would turn to Severus, and he would have to show his loyalties to Voldemort. _

_You've brought many people hope, and this is perhaps one of the two greatest reasons that Severus dislikes you. You've brought him hope. As nonsensical as it sounds, I ask you to bear with me. Since Voldemort's return, Severus has assumed that the war would inevitably take his life. While he isn't fond of this idea, at least there is certainty to it, and Severus likes certainty. _

_About the time he realized that you were more than James' son, he also realized that because of you, he had some hope of surviving. Since you arrived at Hogwarts, the first reason he disliked you was that you reminded him of James, who I have to say bullied him at Hogwarts. Rather than being grateful to you, he is furious that you've shattered his concrete world because he now knows that you are not like James. I ask you to look after him, as abhorrent as this task may be to you. I doubt he will ever permit himself to stop atoning for his sins, but I do hope he can one day find some measure of peace. _

_But it's your choice, Harry, to save him or not. This is where I leave you with a parcel, Harry. The phile that is inside will come to save someone's life, as this is an antidote to Nagini's venom. I wish I was there to guide you to winning, Harry, but I know you will make it. _

_Twinkling beyond the grave, _

_From Albus Dumbledore_.

Snape blinked in shock, as now he knew the answer to why Harry Potter saved him from death nearly a year ago. It was his choice like the letter said. Snape looked down at the memory Harry, as the boy was in shock. He saw a single tear slip from the boy's eye.

"Oh, Merlin, Snape's innocent. Dumbledore why did you have to force him to kill you? He's not a FUCKING MECHINE YOU CAN TOY AROUND WITH!"

Snape could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. Then Harry started to mutter, "He's only human after all." Then the memory started to change.

* * *

><p>The memory changed to the night at the Shrieking Shack. Snape could see himself dying while memory self was on the floor with blood flowing around him. Snape then watched as Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and rushed to Snape and he dropped to his knees on the floor beside the dying man.<p>

Harry saw Snape's fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound on his neck. Widening, dying black orbs found Harry's green ones as Snape tried to speak. As Harry pulled the small flask containing the antidote for Nagini's bite from his robes, it occurred to him that this is why Dumbledore had left it to him. He'd known that Voldemort would do something to Snape in the end, and it was going to be something with the snake, Nagini.

With the flask in one hand and Draco's wand in the other, Harry waved the wand in a series of quick movements and closed the wound on his former professor's neck. "

Shh, Snape, open your mouth for me, please!" Harry opened the lid of the small flask, but Snape didn't open his mouth.

"Snape, open your mouth, it's only Nagini's venom antidote. Please, just trust me." Snape stared at Harry with suspicion clouding his gaze, and for a moment Harry thought he would not comply. But then Snape opened his mouth, and Harry tilted the flask, letting the liquid fall through his parted lips. Snape swallowed the antidote, and Harry then gave him a blood replenishing potion.

All the while, Snape simply stared at Harry.

"Harry, why did you save him? He's a Death Eater, and, more importantly, the man who killed Dumbledore! He should be dead!" Ron shouted, throwing his friend a dirty look. But Harry's eyes remained rooted to Snape, and he noticed that a silvery-blue vapour was leaking from the man. It came out of his eyes, his mouth and his ears. Snape seized the front of Harry's robes and Harry watched as the silvery-blue vapour leaked from Snape.

"Harry...take them...they're my answers...to everything. Take them...to the pensieve." Harry turned around to look at his two best friends.

"Do you have a flask...anything?" Harry asked quickly as he glanced from Hermione to Ron. Hermione already knowing what to do, conjured a flask from thin air, and Harry lifted the substance into it with his wand.

"Please...look...at...me," Snape whispered to Harry. Harry looked up into Snape's black orbs. Something in those eyes accepted this.

" Thank you...Harry...and be...careful"

" Always will." Harry turned and approached Hermione and Ron. "Take him to the Madam Pompfrey. She will know what to do".

"But Harry, why..." Ron began weakly, but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, you do not know why I have saved him. I promised Dumbledore that I would look after him. That's all I can say for now. Please, just take him." Hermione transfigured a stretcher and levitated Snape on to it, and the four of them exited the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>The air rushed past Severus as the memory changed to a torch-lit chamber. It was the old trial room where, one year ago, Severus had waited for Amelia Bones' verdict on his freedom, and continue teaching in the education system at Hogwarts as a professor.<p>

As Severus looked around the chamber, it was filled with people who were solemn and silent. Everyone who survived the war was there, but from what he could remember, Harry had not arrived until Amelia had started speaking. But now Severus could see him waiting in the dark entrance on the other side of the room.

The memory Severus was going to arrive soon. Footsteps echoed through the silence and people shifted restlessly as a small black door opened on the opposite side of the chamber. Three figures stepped into the arena-like floor space. The man in shoddy black robes, with dark hair and sallow skin flanked by two Dementors was indeed Severus.

The Dementors led the memory Severus to the familiar chair that held him years ago. It had gold chains, bewitched to hold captive anyone who sat in it. The gold chains wove their way up the memory Severus arms. Memory Severus raised his head slowly to look up at Amelia Bones.

Severus was appalled at how awful he looked. His face was drawn and bloodless, with heavy dark circles under his eyes. His lank hair contrasted drastically to his too-pale skin, and his usually glittering black eyes were strangely dull. A man from the MLE stood up from the high benches and started to talk to the whole room.

"This Court in now in session. This is the second and final hearing for Severus Tobias Snape, as evidence was provided after the first hearing." The room started to fill with voices, and the man from the MLE silenced them before carrying on.

"The interrogators for this case are: Amelia Susan Bones, Minister of Magic; Helena Rozalie Sparks ,Head of Department of Magical Law; Percy Ignatius Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, James Ronaldo Todd and then we have the MLE."

"Severus Snape, you have been called before this council again for being one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters, for charges of severe harm to Muggles, the use of the unforgivable curses, and also the death of Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you understand the charges?" Amelia's voice rang out in the large chamber, but every eye in the room was focused on Snape.

"Yes," Memory Severus' voice sounded dead.

"I understand that you, from the new evidence we have received, now have someone to vouch for your defense?" Memory Severus was about to say something like " I don't have a bloody clue," but another voice echoed into the court room.

"Yes, he does." said a deep voice that belonged to none other than Harry Potter, whom had stepped out of the shadows. Hushed mumbles, mutterings and gasps filled the room as Harry Potter walked towards Snape's chair. All eyes were now on Harry as he looked up to Amelia Bones. Amelia extricated a piece of parchment from the pile in front of her and handed it to Helena, who took a deep breath. She called for silence.

"Lord Potter-Black, Please present your case for the defendant, even though you have provided us with evidence since the last trial."

"Your Honour, Wizards and Witches of the court. It is now my job to tell you why Severus Tobias Snape should be free. Firstly, the reason for Professor Snape's Dark Mark was made obvious in his first trial. It is unnecessary to waste time of the court's to go over that again. For those who do not know of this trial so well as myself, Professor Snape was a Death Eater. He does not attempt to deny this. However, it has been many years since he acted under Voldemort's orders because Severus Snape acted as a double agent throughout both wars, and has saved countless lives, including my own, many times. With out him, the war would never have ended. Secondly, Professor Snape's use of the killing curse. By doing a Priori Incantatum spell on Professor Snape's wand, we have discovered that the only person he used this curse against was Albus Dumbledore. The court has seen some of my memories and the letter that Albus Dumbledore sent me after his death. You all witnessed this before this trial began. My verdict for Seveus Snape is that he has to be free of all masters to control him. Out of all of us who received an Order of Merlin first class from the war, Severus Snape should have gotten that honor, because he risked his life every day for over twenty years. And, if he wants to continue teaching in the education system at Hogwarts, he can, and he will have my support the whole way."

Harry looked up to the high benches where the MLE and the Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations. Memory Snape, on the other hand, gaped at memory Harry, as he was shocked that he was the one who gave evidence to save him for Azkaban's clutches. The whispering stopped and Amelia Bones now looked at Snape

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges, and, after years of service to the light, to be given a Order of Merlin first class, please state by placing your hand up," said Amelia's voice, which boomed across the whole room. Memory Snape looked up and noticed all of the MLE and Wizengamot had their hands up.

"Well, it seems that you, Severus Snape, are cleared of all charges and you should receive your Order of Merlin soon. This case in now cleared and you, Mr. Snape, are free to go."

The court room started clapping as finally Memory Snape had got what he wanted after all these years. Freedom. Snape looked up to see Minerva and other people come towards him with happy faces. Memory Snape looked to the Memory Harry who smiled at him before he started to walk away without looking back...

* * *

><p>Harry pushed Snape out of his mind, and they both returned to the land of living. Snape, who was in shock, was still on top of Harry. Snape's black eyes were still locked onto Harry's, but they looked unfocused. After a couple of minutes, Snape started to note that he was still on top of Harry.<p>

He pushed himself off and stood. Harry got up and walked towards his suitcase that he hadn't unpacked yet. He got out a small one use shampoo and body wash, black skinny jeans, black silk boxers and a thin green shirt and walked out of the room, leaving Snape alone.

Harry went two doors down to Ron and Draco's room and, as he got closer, noticed the door was a bit open. The sounds that were coming from the room were a bit petrifying for Harry, so he pushed it open and what he saw was blinding.

Draco squeezed and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them it would turn out to be some horrible dream. Harry Potter just had walk in on him and Ron rolling around in bed. Wide-eyed, Harry looked at Ron who was frantically shoving Malfoy off.

"I guess this means you weren't lying when you said you hadn't told him," Draco said, schooling his features into their usual calm mask. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at Harry. The dark haired boy was standing, staring at him and Ron, his mouth was hanging open, and there was a terrified look in his eyes.

"How long?" asked Harry who looked at his naked best friend and thesort-of enemy Slytherin.

"Mate, I can explain..." Ron was cut off.

" Ron, shut up and just tell me HOW bloody long this," said Harry who waved his hand at them both " has been going on?" shouted Harry. Now Draco and Ron could basically see the magic pulsing under his skin.

"Since the Halloween Ball," said Ron, who was ashamed about not telling Harry.

"Six months, huh? You know what, you can close the bloody door if you want secrets like this to stay behind closed doors!" hissed Harry angrily as he waved his hands in a panicked sort of way at the door and walked out.

"Harry, wait up, mate! I can explain!" Ron said as he got up and started to run through the open door. Draco started laughing that Ron just ran out the door naked.

"RON, DON'T FORGET YOU'RE STARKERS!" Draco screamed down the hallway. Ron stopped and looked down at himself.

"Shit!" Ron cursed as he ran back to his and Draco's room. Ron slammed the door shut, slid down the door, and buried his face in his hands.

"My thoughts say that you should of told him last year." "Do you thoughts ever shut up?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Harry needed to be alone to calm down, and he needed to change. He went to the first floor, where the changing rooms were. He looked in and noticed that they were empty.' Thank Merlin!' he thought, as he walked over to one of the shower cubicles.<p>

He put his stuff on the bench and turned on the shower. He then took of his shorts and flip-flops and put them on the other side. He knew that it was stupid to get a hot shower when the weather felt like it was at boiling point, but it was the only reliable way to calm down at the moment. He started to relax as the water his his skin.

"I can't believe what I just saw. My best friend had somehow kept a secrete that he has been dating Draco Bloody Malfoy from me for six months. Then we have Snape who will be... I don't know pissed at me. What a great start to the trip, Harry" he muttered to himself.

Half an hour later, Harry was done. He put his shorts in a locker, and then he walked out of the changing rooms. He walked down the stairs to the ground floor and walked looked up at the reception's clock stating that it was 6 o'clock. So he had two hours until everyone in the group met up for dinner. Harry walked past the receptionist and headed for the doors that lead on to where they were dropped off this morning.

He pushed the doors open, turned left, and he followed the road down to the beach. The beach was stunning. There was no other word for it. Harry took off his flip-flops and held on to them and let his feet hit the warm powder-fine sand. He started to walk across the warm sand until he was walking along the edge of the shore, wading in the warm water. The beautiful sun set brought a gleaming light to the sand and sea.

Harry noticed that it's in rainbow colours: shades of red, orange and yellow shine brightly through the sky. Harry closes his eyes tightly as the intense, bright colours of the sun soothes him. "Impresionante y hermosa." Harry said as the sun rays hit him. What he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am simply amazed you can learn Spanish, but you can't learn a simple rule of not going out side the hotel with out a professor." Snape said as Harry jumped out of his skin. Harry turned around. "How did you know I was down here Professor?"

"Well I can spot your hair from miles away. Good thing I looked out from our balcony or I would have had to report a missing student. Now, will you kindly return to the hotel with me." "I can't yet. I need time to think about things, Professor Snape".

"I know, Harry. Just come back to the hotel and we can talk. I need to say some things"

"Well, Professor, why don't we walk and talk along this beautiful beach? Anyway, you might want to take your shoes off so you can experience the warmth of the sea."

"I will walk with out going in the water".

"Come on, Professor," Harry pleaded. But he now saw amusement in those black eyes.

"Oh for…. Really Harry?…'Professor'. You can at least call me Severus when we are alone." Snape said as he kicked of his shoes and held onto them.

"Come on then, Severus. This will be an experience for the both of us, and at least I'm not making you go skinny dipping," Harry said, as he grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him in the water.

"So, where should we start, Severus?" Harry asked, his hand was still in Severus'.

"Well, it's hard for me to say this because I do not apologize to anyone, but, Harry, I'm sorry for..."

* * *

><p>Please Review ;)<p>

from Kat xoxo


	7. Chapter Seven:Beginnings And A ThemePark

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That all belongs to J K Rowling. I am so sorry for the long wait and update. Life has just in the way. Hope you like this chapter as this is now the longest one. Thank you to**_** my loverly Beta again xoxo. Oh before I forget, I am close to 100 REVIEWS WOOP WOOP. Please read the end message from me xoxo**

* * *

><p><span>Beginnings And A Theme Park: Part 1<span>

_Previously:_

_"So, where should we start, Severus?" Harry asked, his hand still in Severus'._

_"Well, it's hard for me tosay this because I do not apologize to anyone, but, Harry, I'm sorry for..." _

Snape stopped talking and looked at Harry. Harry continued his sentence for him.

"You're sorry for being a complete utter –" Snape cut him of before Harry could continue.

"I wouldn't even think of carrying on that sentence, Mr. Potter, as I might have to give you a detention when we get back to Hogwarts for calling me a rude name."

"How do you know I was going to call you a rude name, professor? For all you know, I could have said 'dunderhead,' like you call all your students." Harry smirked and thought, 'I was going to say utter dick, or arse. Well... let's mess with Severus' mind.' Harry silently laughed.

Severus thought he knew what Harry was going to say at the end of that sentence. He wasn't stupid for peat-sakes. Harry let go of Severus' hand and moved to look at the sun set again. Snape went to Harry's side and did the same. There was complete silence for about ten minutes until Harry spoke up.

"Do you hate me, Professor? And, please, I want the truth."

"No," Severus answered straight away.

"Really, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling slightly shocked. It felt like Snape had hated him since their eyes first met, before Harry got sorted into Gryffindor house.

"You asked a straight forward question, Harry. I'm not going to repeat myself," Severus said as he moved his foot in the sea.

"You do know that I don't hate you either, Severus?" Harry said as he watched Severus nod. "Good. Like I said on the plane; sometimes I dislike you when you are being a git, but I have never hated you. I appreciate all you've done for me, and I actually respect you for what you did over the years, during both wars. I think it was very brave, and I still think that you have that Gryffindor quality." Harry said, as he smirked at Severus.

"Before I got interrupted, I was going to say I was sorry for treating you like your father. I know now that you're nothing really like him. Over the years you have  
>proved me wrong about being like your father, and I'm sorry for that."<p>

"It's okay, Severus, and I have to say sorry to you about looking into your pensive, and for throwing that fire cracker into that cauldron in second year."

"Apology accepted. Wait, you were the one who did it? Why you little brat. I knew it was you all along, and that's when my boomslang skins went missing as well,  
>wasn't it?" Severus demanded as he raised an eyebrow. Harry had his head down, and something about his feet in the sea became really interesting.<p>

"Err, yes. But I didn't take them. Trust me."

"Then who did take them and please, I want a straight answer?" Severus questioned.

"Hermione," Harry mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that, Mr Potter?"

"It was Hermione, but please don't blame her. It was all my idea."

"Well, I thought Miss Granger was better than a common thief. But I want to Know _why_ did you take my boomslang skin?"

"We made polyjuice."

"I presume that the otherthird of the golden trio was involved as well?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah, you can say so." Harry said this bitterly. Severus noticed, but let it drop.

"And why did three second year Gryffindors make polyjuice?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We thought that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"So that's why Miss Granger was in a cat form for a couple of weeks, then?"

"Yes," Harry couldn't help but laugh. "She thought that the hair she obtained was Millicent Bulstrode's, but it turned out to be cat hair from Millicent's cat."

"Well, this means I might have to punish you when we get back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter and that's a promise," Severus said with a smirk.

"But this happened, like, six years ago!" Harry said. 'Great, me and my big mouth.' Harry thought to himself.

"Let's just say it's been long over due, Mr. Potter, and I remember I said I would get that student expelled."

"Well, I will just go walk ahead with my walk of shame so you can send me back to Hogwarts," Harry said, sulking, as he started to walk out of the sea onto the warmish sand. He slipped his flip flops back on and started to walk until a hand stopped him and turned him around.

"I was only joking Harry!" Severus said, with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, Merlin! The dungeon bat of Hogwarts has just joked and laughed. The world must be ending." Harry said, as he started to laugh as well. Severus shook his head and put his shoes back on.

"Come on then, Harry, lets go back into the hotel for dinner."

They walked back up to the hotel together in silence until Harry started talking again. "Did you mean it when you said I was going to get punished?" Harry  
>asked Severus as they entered the hotel.<p>

"I made a promise, Mr. Potter." Severus said with a evil smirk. Harry groaned and walked into the restaurant. Everyone was sitting down and Harry noticed the only seat was next to Ron. Harry quickly grabbed another chair from another table and saw a gap between Luna and Hermione. He put the chair between them.

"I need to speak to you after dinner. Somewhere private."

"Okay, Harry." Hermione said, as she picked up her menu.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed quickly and Hermione took Harry to her room which she was sharing with the other two Professors.<p>

"Are you sure I'm allowed in, Hermione?" Harry asked from the door way.

"Of course, Harry!" Hermione said as she dragged him in and closed the door. "Anyway, the professors are at the bar so they won't be coming back just yet.  
>So, Harry, whats wrong?" Hermione questioned as she sat on her bed.<p>

"It's about Ron," Harry said bitterly and sat down next to her.

"I thought so. You glared at him all through dinner. What's happened now?"

"Well, you see, Ron has been keeping a secret that may upset you, Hermione."

"What?"

"He's been with Malfoy since the Halloween Ball."

"No, that can't be true!" Hermione said, as she looked at Harry with a hand over her mouth.

"I walked in on them in bed together, Hermione. I asked them some questions and walked away."

"You mean he's been using me like a play thing on the side." Hermione asked, as tears forced their way down her cheeks. Harry didn't say anything. He pulled  
>Hermione into a hug. She started to cry. It was like the time on the steps near Gryffindor Tower in sixth year again. Harry must of held her for at least an hour. Eventually, she fell asleep. Harry picked her up and pulled back the covers. He laid her down, removed her flip flops, and tucked her in.<p>

He looked at her sadly and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. He walked his way back to his shared room. The door was not locked, as Severus had the key. He opened it, and saw that the bathroom door was closed.

'Severus must be in there,' Harry thought. He grabbed his sleeping clothes, changed quickly, got his book that was on his bed, and went out onto the balcony.

Severus on the other hand was having problems of his own in the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Severus hissed when the water from the shower hit his back. He washed his hair and body quickly and got out. He put his pyjama bottoms on and a tank  
>top. He hissed in pain again as the fabric of the tank top touched his burnt back.<p>

Severus got out the bathroom and went over to the bed. He noticed that the balcony door was open. He went out to see that Harry was sitting in one of the white plastic chairs, reading.

Harry looked around to the door and saw Severus standing there in his night clothes. Harry smiled and closed his book.

"I thought you would be down stairs with your class mates?"

"Yeah, I was until a headach suddenly came on. So I said good night to everyone and came up here to read. Anyway I thought you would be at the bar with the other two professors?"

"I was, until I felt tired."

Harry got up from his seat. He walked past Severus and went into their room. Harry put his book onto his bedside table. He went over to the T.V, and turned around to face Severus.

"Do you mind if I turned it on for a bit?" Harry asked. Severus muttered a 'no' and Harry turned the T.V on. He grabbed the remote and went to the bed and sat  
>on his side. Harry turned his head a bit to see that Severus was sitting with his back to him. Harry noticed that his professor's skin was red on his neck. Severus laid down on his back and hissed in pain when his back came in contact with the bed. Harry noticed and looked to see Severus face in a bit of pain.<p>

"Is your back bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, Mr. Potter!" Severus spat out.

"Do you want some after sun lotion to put on your back?" Harry said, concerned. Snape looked at Harry for a moment.

"Yes, if it decreases the pain."

Harry reached for the blue bottle that was next to his lamp on the bedside grabbed it and handed it over to him. Severus turned so his back was facing Harry. He took his tank top off and squeezed some lotion out and tried to reach her back to no avail.

Harry saw what he had done earlier today on Snape's back. He laughed mentally. Severus was struggling with touching his back.

"Here, let me help you." Harry shyly grabbed Severus's hand and scooped the lotion in his hands.

Severus nodded, still with his backturned. Severus held his breath as Harry's cold hands touched his back. Slowly Harry's other hand swept Severus's hair out of the way. Goose bumps made them selfs clear on Severus's neck as Harry felt the ma shiver. He went from the top of the neck to the shoulders and then back down.

Severus closed his eyes and let out a small whimper. It felt so good, but it hurt.

Severus hissed louder when Harry touched the middle of his back.

"Sorry!" said Harry, who had stopped rubbing his back for a second then continued gently. Severus shivered and groaned as Harry put some more of the cool after  
>sun on his back and arms. He softly rubbed in until it had dissolved.<p>

Harry got the after sun lotion and closed the lid. What he didn't realize was that Severus had an arousing problem. Severus just tried to ignore it and cover it up  
>completely so Harry didn't see it, But it wasn't going dowm. Severus started thinking, <em>"Voldemort in a bikini, Voldemort in a bikini!"<em>

Harry put the lotion back on his bedside table. Severus on the other hand had relaxed so much when Harry massaged his back. He quickly picked up his tank top. He struggled to put it on as the fabric hit his back. Harry was watching him with every step he took to get the tank top on.

"Here, let me help you!" Harry said, as he rolled the tank top over Severus' back. Severus shivered from the touch and laid down on the bed with another hiss.  
>He relaxed though, afterward.<p>

"With your sunburn I advise you to wear a shirt from now on if you want to go into the pool or go on a sunbed. You will probably start to peal in the next of couple of days. You might tan after, but it depends. What factor sun lotion do you have?" Harry asked.

"I have factor 30. Why?"

"That's not good enough. You have fair skin and that skin type needs extra protection form the sun's UV rays. I have a spear factor 60 that you can have."  
>Harry said as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He picked up the spear bottle and went back into the room and handed it to Severus.<p>

"Why do you care, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"I just don't want you to suffer, Sir." Harry said as he sat on the bed. He picked the remote up and handed it to Severus. He on the other hand blinked in confusion.

"Have a look and see if there any English channels on it." Harry offered. Severus was going to say something until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Harry said as he jumped of the bed wondering who it was. He unlocked the door and opened it to see that Ron was standing there.

"Harry, I'm..." Ron was interrupted as Harry slammed the door in his face. Severus had to admit that he had jumped when the door slammed. He watched as Harry  
>locked it quickly and leaned against it.<p>

"Harry, please let me in! I need my best friend to forgive me!" Ron shouted at the door. People who were passing Ron gave his the oddest looks. Severus was giving Harry a questioning look.

"Please Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Ron shouted again. Harry though had enough and opened the door.

"You're sorry you didn't tell me, Ron. I thought I knew you better than that. I thought we told each other everything, but obviously not. Remember the time  
>you thought I was keeping information from you when we were trying to find away to destroy horcruxes? Well, I wasn't. True best friends tell each other things. What disgusts me even more is that you didn't even tell Hermione. You have been playing her about. I now have a heart broken best friend, thanks to you. All I have to say is stay away from her. You don't deserve a best friend like her or me. Keeping secrets like that can have an effect on people. I just can't believe I had to find out your secret when you and Malfoy were having sex." Harry said angrily.<p>

"But, Harry, I'm sor..." Harry broke him off.

"No, you're not. You were going to carry on you affair with Malfoy while still not telling anyone. Just stay away from me and Hermione while in Spain. You have  
>destroyed Hermione's trip. Now get out of my face before I do something I'll regret." Harry said as he slammed the door again in Ron's face.<p>

Severus looked at Harry in shock. Harry took a couple of deep breaths as he slid down the door with his face in his hands. Harry got up again and went to the bed. He lifted the light cover up and got in.

Harry put his hands behind his head and found that something about the ceiling was really interesting. A shocked Severus turned of the T.V with the remote and got into bed. He turned turned around to face Harry.

"I presume that my godson and Mr. Weasley are in a relationship?" Severus questioned.

"Yes!" Harry said bitterly.

"And for how long?"

"Since the Halloween Ball."

"Is that why you walked out of the hotel?"

Harry nodded. Severus sighed and gently turned on his burning back. _"I can't believe that I didn't find out about this sooner. My own godson couldn't even tell_  
><em>me." <em>Severus thought to himself.

"It looks like everything is not as it seems. Anyway I have set the alarm for seven in the morning. Is that alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that will leave time to get ready before we set off at half past eight. Well, good night." Severus said as he turned his lamp off.

* * *

><p>Harry was the first to wake. He gasped for air as he woke from his nightmare. He looked around and noticed it was just a nightmare. He also noticed that Severus was facing him again, and his arm was around his waist. Harry gently picked it up placed it on the bed as he got out. He looked at the clock and noticed it was six in the morning.<p>

"Stupid nightmares!" Harry muttered to himself. He went over to his suitcase and rummaged through it to get what he needed to wear today. He went to the bathroom for a shower and to get ready.

Severus woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. Today is not his day, at all.

"What did that poor alarm clock do to you?" A dressed Harry asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"It woke me up." Severus mumbled into his pillow.

"Well, you're buying a new one." Harry said as he went over to his bag and packed his fold up camera stand and other things he would need for today. Severus finally got ready and they both went down stairs to breakfast.

They sat down and Professor Thorpe told them all that they would be going to PortAventura. Everyone was extremely excited, except Severus.

By the time all of the students had finished eating breakfast, it was nearing 8:25. Professor Newton started to speak. "Everyone it's time to get on the bus!"

The students ran from the hotel to the bus to try claim the back seats, Harry and Hermione, though, weren't bothered where they would sit, as long as it wasn't next to Ron or Malfoy.

The Bus was a thirty-five seater, so there would be empty seats. Harry and Hermione got on and went to the middle of the bus. Harry offered the window seat to Hermione, and then sat next to her.

Snape got on the bus looking extremely annoyed. He sat with the other two professors. He sat in the seat by the isle like Harry had done. Professor Thorpe got out of her seat and took the microphone that was near the bus driver.

"Good morning students, and welcome to day one of the Muggle Study's trip!" The whole class started to cheer and shout. "Now calm down everyone. Now, listen carefully as this is only going to be said now, and repeated when we get there. Today we are going to a theme park called PortAventura which is only a twenty  
>minute ride on the bus, depending on traffic. Professor Newton will be our driver for today, and this is going to be our coach for the next two weeks so you can leave your things on it."<p>

"How long will it take before we are there?" Ron shouted from the back seat. Obviously someone wasn't listening.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I am not going to repeat myself. You will have to wait till we get there!" Professor Thorpe said through the microphone.

Hermione turned around in her seat to see that Ron was embarrassed. Seamus and Dean who had sat across from Harry and Hermione saw the evil smirk on Harry's face.

"You two, why aren't you sitting with Ron?" Seamus asked.

"You can ask him that. Maybe then he can tell you the secret he's been hiding from us since Halloween. Anyway I don't want him to spoil my, or anybody else's trip to Spain," Harry said in a bitter tone. Severus who was sitting in the front heard that statement. He turned to face the isle and saw that Harry had a nasty look on his face. Hermione on the other hand had a painful look on her face. Harry noticed and put his arm around her and tightly squeezed her. She of course buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Harry started to whisper something in her ear. He could also sense that someone was watching him the whole time.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We will have a fantastic time to day. Just wait and see. Ron will have his upcommance." Harry promised his heart broken friend.

Severus instead now had a slight painful look on his face while watching Harry and Hermione. Harry caught his gaze and Severus quickly sneered and turned forward.

Seamus. Though, kneeled on his seat and shouted to get everyone's attention. "Right, guys, let's sing the song that we were taught last week, shall we?" he shouted.

"Go on then, Finnigan, you lead us!" Theodore shouted from the back. Seamus cleared his throat and started singing.

_"Everywhere we go_

_Everywhere we go_

_The people want to know_

_The people want to know_

_Who we are_

_Who we are_

_Where we come from_

_Where we come from_

_Shall we tell them_

_Shall we tell them_

_Who we are_

_Who we are_

_Where we come from_

_Where we come from_

_We are from Hogwarts_

_We are from Hogwarts_

_The Mighty Mighty Hogwarts_

_The Mighty Mighty Hogwarts_

_We are the D.A_

_We are the D.A_

_The Barmy Barmy D.A_

_The Barmy Barmy D.A"_

Everyone started cheering after the song had ended. Seamus was applauded, and he bowed and sat in his seat. Harry and Hermione had to laugh with the others. Harry noticed that the professors had joined in with the singing as well. Though Snape had his head hung and his hands over his ears. He also had his eye's closed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes passed quickly and professor Newton parked the coach in the car park. They were lucky that there was no traffic. They all stayed in their seats and waited for instructions.<p>

"Right everyone, welcome to PortAventura! The Headmistress before this trip decided that today you will be split up into three groups for safety reasons. The group needs to elect a group leader and also you will have a professor in your groups as well. It is now nine o'clock and we will meet for lunch at one at the Racó de Mer as a table is booked under Professor Newtons name. Don't worry it will be shown on your maps when we give you each your ticket and map. We will meet at the entrance at five thirty as the gates close at six. Does anyone have any questions?" She asked through the microphone.

Harry stood up from his seat and started to speak. "Professor, I need the whole group to meet up at certain times of the day for photo's to be taken." Harry said.

"Oh, yes. Each professor has a mobile so we will ring one another, Mr .Potter when you want the photos to be taken. Right when your names are called get off the bus and wait for the professor that's in your group, and then you can go. Please stick together. Okay then. Group one has Professor Thopre and in it are Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Miss Bones, Miss Parvati Patil and Miss Abbott. Please collect your maps and tickets from Professor Thorpe outside the bus."

The students in group one got of the bus and went with Professor Thorpe.

"Group two are with Professor Snape and in it are Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Nott!"

Seamus went to Harry and whispered. "We have to be stuck with the bat don't we?" Harry laughed. Group two got of the bus and went to Snape. The rest that was on the bus got off and stopped by Professor Newton.

Professor Snape got his group together and give each one their tickets and maps and started to speak. "Right, today I don't want you to run off from the group and I don't want any stupidity. All six of you need to decide on a group leader." he said and waited. "Well don't stand there, get on with it." Severus said as he waited.

"Does anyone know any Spanish?" Theodore Nott said to the group.

"I know Spanish!" Harry said to the group. Some of them looked surprised.

"Well, that's clear then. You're the leader Potter." Everyone else agreed and Severus lead them to the entrance of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya all think? I don't mind what you say. But please review xoxo<strong>

**From The author...**

**Kat xoxo**

**17/01/12**

**I want to Truly thank every reader for adding me to fav's and alarts etc. I thank you all for supporting me and everything. Just to say this story in no where finished. I have a load of ideas that are on post it notes all over my room. The next Chapter is up to 1000 words at the moment and the next 2 days I am at College so hopefully I will have wrote the next chapter by sunday and then get it Beta'd by next week.**

**Oh Before I forget, next chapter = The Tunnel of Love, A Simple kiss, Ideas and Someone walks in on someones shower. Oh, and clubing...**


	8. Chapter Eight: Like What You See? Part 1

Sorry about the wait people. My laptop broke so I had to write all this down in my notes book. I finally got it fixed though and sent to my beta last week so I have it back now. I want to each and every one for the support and reviews. The reviews just make me carry on.

Thank you to Beta for support and of course Beating this chapter again.

I don't own Harry Potter. I just write for people's amusment and faith as they have still in Rowlings master piece.

And please read whats at the bottom of the page.

Why?

Because you the reader will have the chance to vote what happens with the end scene.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Like What You See!<span>

The three groups handed their tickets to the people in the booths and entered PortAventura. Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Theodore, Pansy and Luna waited for Snape, who was getting his ticket checked. He walked up to his group and started to say his rules of the day.

"Since I am the professor for your little group, I have some rules for today which I want you all to abide to," Severus said as he looked at each student. "Rule number one: no running. Rule two: no arguing. Rule three: Stay with the group. Rule four: If you notice something that's off, report to me." Severus aid with a glare.

"Sir, today is about fun. Not bloody rules!" Seamus said with a burst of anger.

"No arguing, Mister Finnigan, or I might just send you back to the coach and then you can spend all day in there." Snape said sarcastically. Harry looked at Severus and rolled his eyes. He looked at the map and picked to go to the far west side of the park.

"Right everyone, we are off to the far west side of the park. The good news is that we are here on an off peak time for the park ,so there will be hardly any queues. So, I will read out the rides on the far west side: there is Buffalo Rodeo, Silver River Flume, Stampida, Penitence Station, Tomahawk, Laberinto de BlackSmith, Grand Canyon Rapids, Carrousel, Wild Buffalos, Crazy Barrels and Volpaiute!"

"What do you suggest to go on first Harry?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"I would say Grand Canyon Rapids. It says on the map that The Grand Canyon Rapids are a truly wild experience, worthy of the Old American West. Face the demolishing strength of the water and conquer the rapids, if you are able to negotiate the towering walls of the Grand Canyon. It's fast and not a children's ride, it's a medium thrill and will fit all of us in one circle boat, and we might get a bit wet, so after that we can go on the Silver River Flume to get more soaked, and then we all can go on Stampida!"

"What's Stampida?" Seamus asked Harry.

"It says that In the Far West area of PortAventura, the earth begins to tremble and a cloud of dust forms on the horizon. Run as fast as you can to get away from the buffalo herd that is running out of control! It's a stampede! Let the force of this amazing roller coaster in PortAventura shake you. With a kilometre of ups and downs, this far west Stampida in PortAventura will leave you breathless."

"Hell yeah! We do those rides in that order!" Seamus said, while jumping up down.

"I don't think so," Severus said, as he snatched the map out of Harry's hand. A crude smile played on his lips when he spotted a nice slow ride. "The Carrousel ride, I think, is the type of rides we should stick too," Severus said as he started walking with the map in hand. His students did not follow him. He turned around to find that each six students glared at him. He spotted that Harry, once again, rolled his eyes at him.

"Not satisfied with the type of ride?"

"For crying out loud, Sir, we are not little kiddies. So all of us have agreed to go on the rides that Harry had said," Theodore said knowing that he had never back talked his head of house before.

Severus on the other hand was shocked he back talked him and this was one of his own Slytherin students.

"Mr Nott, I'm surprised that you agree with Mr Potter and the rest of the group."

"Well, Sir, the carrousel is pretty lame!" Pansy said from the other side of Theodore. Severus walked over to Harry and handed the map back in defeat. Harry grinned and got the group to follow. Severus didn't even say a word.

They entered the far west side of the park and noticed that everything was far west themed. Ghost riders in the night song was coming from the speakers and cowboys were walking around with guns trying to find Native Americans.

They reached the entry gate to the Gran Canyon Rapids and there was no queue.

"I will wait by the exit gate for you all!" Severus said as he started to walk away. Harry gave Theodore a look and they both ran to him and grabbed his arms. Severus hissed and Harry lightened his grab because of the sunburn. The man at the gate let them through, and lead them onto a circled boat. They got on but Severus was giving them a fight. They both dragged him on, and Harry made him sit between him and Theodore.

There was a pole railing so people could hold, so Severus grabbed it for dear life.

Harry laughed at the situation. The boat started to move and they all laughed as they suddenly dropped down a fall of about two feet and spun in the currents of the rapid water. Water was splashing up from different sides of the boat and everyone was thrown in a few different directions as the boat started to spin. Everyone started laughing and Severus looked ahead of them. He, of course, shouldn't have let his students drag him on.

"I can't handle this!" Severus said as his hold on the pole tightened as the boat started to spin near a waterfall. Water splashed everyone and Severus was not amused.

"Come on, Sir, just let go and have fun because there's a lot more rapids and whirle pools ahead," Harry shouted as he was thrown into Severus. Harry put his arm on the railing behind him and it looked like Harry's arm was around Severus. Suddenly the boat spun around again and Severus crashed into Harry.

"Aghhhh!" Seamus shouted as Theodore crashed into him. Luna and Hermione squealed as water hit their backs. Pansy scowled as she watched Theodore crash into Seamus.

Water sprayed them and Harry laughed. Severus lightly smiled at how Harry laughed in this situation, even above the sound of the approaching rapids, Harry heard that Severus was slightly laughing.

"Let go!" Harry said as Severus let go of the railing.

They were having a great time and didn't notice the big drop ahead. They screamed as they became aware of the drop ahead. Above the walls of the River Rapids, Professor Thorpe's group walked over to see who dared to go on this ride. Draco and Ron looked, and found that it was Snape's group who was battling the rapids.

"Hey everyone! Look who's on this ride!" Ron shouted to his group. Everyone came to the railing and laughed as they found Professor Snape's group in one of the boats.

Professor Thorpe laughed at Severus' state in the boat, and she quickly got her camera out and started taking pictures.

Seamus noticed and shouted, "Hey everyone, we have an audience!"

Everyone looked and waved as they hit another whirle pool. The other group laughed as they watched the other groups boat getting nearer to the big drop.

"I'm going to kill you all for dragging me onto this bloody water ride! Severus shouted as they suddenly dropped again, down a bigger fall, slipping into the rough waters once more with a huge splash. The ride's camera flashed a couple of time as they dropped. They spun again and they found that the water was becoming more smoother as the ride was coming to an end.

The boat stopped and they got of the ride a bit wet. They laughed at one another, but Severus only let the amusement in his eyes show. Harry checked that his bag pack wasn't wet, which, thank Merlin, wasn't some how. He was going to get his camera out but Professor Thorpe came over.

"Get together group two!" Professor Thorpe said as Seamus, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Theodore and Pansy got together. Severus glared at Professor Thorpe. _"No way I'm getting my picture taken with wet clothing!" _Severus thought.

"Don't glare at me Severus Snape. Get in between Mr Potter and Miss Granger before I force you!" Professor Thorpe demanded. Severus huffed and got between Harry and Hermione, and he looked at Harry. He smiled a breath taking smile that Severus was getting used to. You could say that smile was warming his ice cold heart.

Professor Thorpe took the picture, and, after, she went over to the picture booth to get the pictures that were taken when Severus' group was on the ride.

"Hey, everyone. Why don't we skip the log flume and go on Dragon Khan?" Seamus said, as he looked at his map.

"Might as well. We can always come back!" Pansy said as she also looked at Seamus' map.

"Wait, which one's Dragon Khan?" Hermione asked.

"That one!" Seamus said as he pointed to the highest roller coaster in the park. Everyone looked and felt sick just looking at it.

"It says here that the Dragon Khan ride in PortAventura is inspired by an old Chinese fable. Legend has it that a proud prince once tried to dethrone the Emperor in ancient China, and the gods punished him by turning him into a dragon and condemning him to a life of aimless wandering. Today, the emperor roams through PortAventura incarnated in the Dragon Khan ride. Hold tight if you dare to go on it, because Dragon Khan at PortAventura will unload his whole fury with eight vertiginous loops and 110 kilometres an hour of purest excitement. Only the bravest have been able to return from the Dragon Khan at PortAventura to tell of their adventure. Its the fastest and highest roller coaster in Europe."

"Which part of the park is it?" Harry asked.

"It's in China." Pansy said. They all agreed to go there, but someone was really dreading with going on that ride. The group finally got there to the entrance of Dragon Khan and looked up at the roller coaster.

"Shit!" Seamus said in a low tone so Snape didn't here. The ride was the biggest it the park and it was huge. They all entered the small que and waited for the next car.

Severus looked at the ride and felt sick.

The cart finally came and it was an twenty eight seater, with four seats in each section. They boarded the coaster and Harry rushed to the front section, and, surprising enough, Severus sat next to him on the side. On the front was Seamus, Hermione, Harry and Severus.

The next row had Luna, Theodore and Pansy and next to her a total stranger. They put on their safety belts and waited for the railings to come down. The finally did, and the operator person checked each one to see if they were locked. The ride started to go slowly and they were now moving. They looked forward and saw that they were going to go up a huge hill which was the tallest of the ride.

"I need to get off!" Severus said as he looked down. He started shaking the railing. Harry looked at him and saw that Severus was having a panic attack. Hermione noticed as well.

"Harry, calm him! Hermione said. "Oh for Merlin sake, grab his hand." Hermione said with worry. Harry quickly grabbed his Professor's hand and tightly held it.

"Sir, calm down. You'll be fine. Just hold my hand tightly and close your eyes."

"It's your fault Potter for making me go on that stupid water ride and then deciding to get dry by going on this stupid ROLLER COASTER!" Snape shouted as he squirmed in his seat. They reached the top of the hill and you could see the whole park. Severus tightly gabbed on Harry's hand for dear life. Suddenly the roller coaster was rushing down so fast that everyone was screaming.

"FUCKING HELL!" Seamus shouted. As adrenalin came rushing through his body like everyone else.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Some one shouted from the next row.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry shouted from the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WHEN WE GET OFF THIS RIDE!" Severus screamed. They turned up side down and every one screamed their hearts out. Severus just wanted the ride to be over. He squeezed the life out of Harry's hand yet again.

They all came off the ride laughing. Seamus went to go pick up the groups photo's and when he came back he noticed that Professor Snape looked like death.

"I think Professor Snape is going into shock, guys!" Seamus said quickly to the group.

Harry went over and told Severus to sit down and put his head in between his knees and close his eyes. "Take deep breaths, Professor. Does anyone have a bottle of water with them?" Harry questioned the group as he kneeled down in front of Severus.

"Here!" Hermione said as she throw the un-opened bottle to Harry. He caught it and opened it and put it in Severus' hand. Severus did as he was told as he felt really light headed.

"Will he be okay?" Pansey said as she was concerned for her Head of House.

"Yes, he's just in shock. Why don't you guys go on that ride over there, it's close by and after that meet up here. If anything happens, ring one of the other two Professors." Harry said to the group.

"Whats the ride called?" Hermione asked as Luna got her map.

"Its called Fumanchú, basically its swings that take round in circles going up and down, up high," Luna said to the group.

"Might as well. Come on then everyone it's only over there!"

"Are you okay here Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, go have fun. You need it, Hermione, and don't forget I'm first aid trained," Harry said with a smile as he watched the group go over to Fumanchú.

Severus lifted his head up from in between his knees to meet two green very concerned eyes.

"I think no more roller coasters for you today, Severus," Harry said with a small smile.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of you when I get up. That ride was torture."

"Aww, you'll have no fun if you kill all six of us crazy adrenalin filled students." Harry laughed. "Anyway, you feeling any better?" Harry asked as he watched Severus take a sip of water.

"Yes. Thanks to all of you idiotic teenagers, I had to show my blasted emotions to the whole group. I do not appreciate that I looked weak and pathetic because I couldn't stand a stupid ride."

"You're human, Severus. Everyone has a fear, or doesn't like things." Harry said as he placed a hand on the man's arm.

Ten minutes later the group arrived back from the ride and started to go on other rides with and with out Professor Snape. At one o'clock they went to meet up with rest of the students and other two professors for lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunch passed and Harry took pictures of everyone on different rides and amusements. After that, each group went off and Seamus decided that we all should go one special ride.<p>

"Really, guys, the Tunnel of Love?" Harry asked as he stopped walking.

"Hell yeah," Seamus said with a smirk and winked at Hermione.

"Well, I know who will come on this!" Hermione quietly said to Harry.

"Try to forget about them, and just have fun." Haryy said as he got her hand and squeezed it.

"Come on, Miss Lovegood and Miss Parkinson. You two can come with me!" Theodore said as he got the girls to link his arms as they walked to the boat that came in. Both girls giggled and Theodore helped them on to the boat and they sat down. He put his arms around both of them and the boat set of through the opening doors.

"Well, looks like someone will turn into a man whore when he leaves school!" Seamus shouted as a joke as he waited for the next boat.

"Get bent, Finnigan!" Theodore shouted as the doors closed.

"I think you just got owned," Harry said with a smirk. Seamus shoved Harry so he could stand next to Hermione. He knew that if he went on the ride with Hermione, Harry would have to stand next to Snape for fifteen minutes or go on the ride with the git.

"Hermione will you come with me on to the next boat?" Seamus asked. Hermione smiled a small smile and thought, _"This would mean Harry would have to go with Professor Snape. I noticed that Professor Snape was watching me and Harry on the bus. I'm not that stupid. Anyway, I won't deny going with Seamus if letting Harry go with Professor might spark things up between them. But I'll ask Harry anyway if he want's to come with us."_

"Might as well, Seamus. Do you want to join us, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll wait for the next one," Harry said as he smiled. Seamus winked at him as another boat came through. He helped Hermione on the boat and they went of through the opening doors.

Harry thought he was standing alone but Severus stopped beside him.

"Do you want to come on the ride with me, Sir?" Harry asked shyly.

"Might as well. I'm not standing by the exit for fifteen minutes."

"You first, Sir." Harry gestured into the boat. Snape got on the boat with no problem and so did Harry. There was space between them to fit another person in.

The boat lurched forward and the doors opened into a neon lit tunnel decorated with romantic depictions. The song called 'The Reason' by Hoobastank started playing.

_"Oh Merlin, out of all the songs in the world the operator on this ride had to play this song. This describes Severus in every possible way." _Harry thought.

_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many things_

_I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I__ never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

You could say that the ride was moving very slowly, much to Severus's liking. He looked over to see that Harry's head was back and his hand was palm up in the space between them.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_nd the reason is you_

Harry felt a gaze upon him. He turned to face Severus. His gaze was lit up with all the neon lighting. The boat started to spin and Harry was pushed into Severus. He flushed and looked up to see that Severus was very close.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

A smile formed on Harry's lips as they moved closer while looking at one another.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

While watching one another, they took in each and every detail.

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Their lips touch softly as they started to mould and caress each other. Harry's tongue traced Severus' lips and asked for entrance, Severus opened, and Harry's teased his tongue into a dance of passion and love.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Harry broke away and places his hands on the sides of Severus' flushed face as they stare at one another. They separate as a light entered the tunnel. They spoke no word of this as the song ended and they came upon the exit.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

They got off, and met the group. They ignored each other for the rest of the day. Some of the students decided to go to the Hotels night club. They told each other to meet there.

* * *

><p>Everyone who was in the club was waiting for Harry to come down those stairs. Professors Thorpe and Newton were at the bar talking to one another about what would be on the agenda for the next couple of days. Snape on the other hand was sitting next to them, but wasn't talking.<p>

Harry was near to the hotel's club, and he entered with a smirk. He came to a stop at the top of the stairs and his school mates mouths dropped. He heard wolf whistles, and, once again, the professors looked at him like they did the other day at the pool.

The speakers thumped out techno music as Harry walked down the stairs with confidence, wearing a skin-tight red open shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white skin tight jeans and red converses.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and the music came on even louder. The neon flashing lighting lit up the clubs dance floor.

"What an entrance, Potter!" Terry Boot shouted over the loud music. Harry flashed a smile and walked over to the group. Everyone decided to all sit down in one of the huge booths near the dance floor. Harry noticed that some of the group were not here. Finch-Fletchley, Zabini, Susan, Lavender, Padma, Hannah, Ron and Malfoy were missing.

_"I know what Malfoy and Ron are up to," __Harry thought__._

"I'll go get shots, everyone!" Seamus shouted as he left the table and went over to the bar.

Everywhere the students looked there were lights flashing. The DJ, who was in the both, turned on the Saturday night's theme dance floor. UV, and spot lights flickered crazily on the walls and along the ceiling above the dance floor.

What the club now needed was dancers. Seamus came over with a tray of shots and placed them on the table.

"Remember, anyone who's under the age of 18 can't drink tonight, I'm afraid. The professors warned me when I was at the bar, and if any of us get too drunk, they will send that drunk student back to Hogwarts, and they will meet a very nasty Headmistress who will punish the student with detention with Filch for the rest of the year." Seamus said with disappointment.

The students who were under 18 sighed in disappointment.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Ginny asked.

"Some of them are tired from today, I guess." Parvati said as she sat down next to Ginny. Some of the group picked up a shot and shot it down in one.

Harry gladly got a shot and held it up.

"Cheers everyone!" Harry said as he downed the shot. He made a funny face at the taste.

"Ladies and Gents, welcome to club neon. I'm DJ Exclusive, and I'm going to make this night one of your best experiences ever. You can come up and make song requests. Come on, get up and hit the floor and show your moves!"

Everyone looked at each other. Harry guessed that they were going to wait until someone started dancing. Harry grabbed another shot and downed it. He got up and started to head for the dance floor.

"Harry's heading for the dance floor," Neville said to everyone.

Harry entered the dance floor area and went up to the DJ booth.

"Well, hello there, want song do ya want?" DJ Exclusive asked with a fake smile.

"Do you have 'Changed The Way You Kiss Me' by Example?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do. Try getting some of ya friends up, will ya?" the DJ asked.

"Sure will!" Harry said as he headed to the dance floor. He un-did a couple of buttons on his shirt and stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was staring at him, including the professors. His song choice started thrumming in his ears as he started to let his body loose.

_I've never been afraid of the highest heights,_

_or afraid of flying, now._

_I've never been afraid of the wildest fights;_

_not afraid of dying_ _But now I want off this ride, _

_'cause you're scaring me,_ _and I don't like where we're going._

_I need a new fun fair, _

_'cause you're scaring me,_

_and I don't like where we're going._

Harry's body started to sway and he mused his hair up with his hand.

_And now you're gonna miss me._

_I know you're gonna miss me._

_I__ guarantee you'll miss me._

_'cause you changed the way you kiss me._

He started to jump with the beat. He moved around with his arms in the air while he swayed his arse. Severus watched Harry like a hawk. He wished he could just let loose like that while close to Harry. He wished he was all together, that he was dancing with him. Harry looked stunningly sexy to him right now. Severus continued to watch and saw from the corner of his eye that Mr .Boot was making his way over to Harry.

Terry Boot was the first person to join Harry on the dance floor. Moving very close, Terry moved his mouth to Harry's ear.

"Do you mind if I dance with you?" he asked loudly.

"Whatever!" Harry replied.

_We used to be so~so~soulful,_

_Al Green on the background focus,_

_T-total were on the next high,_

_we get by with a so called soul mate,_

_made for each other chit-chat,_

_but that dried up, _

_wise up to the cutting edge I'm chilling on my Jack Jones,_

_looking for a way back home,_

_but i cant get back._

The rest of the students made their way onto the dance floor. Terry got closer to Harry and put his arms around his neck and started to gyrate and slid his body over Harry's to the beat of the music.

_Our love feels wrong please wind it back,_

_our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks,_

_I guarantee you'll miss me;_

_'cause you changed the way you kiss me._

Harry didn't mind as the music over took him. He placed his arms around Terry's waist and moved his body at the same time as Terry's.

_I've never been afraid of the highest heights,_

_or afraid of flying, now._ _I_

_'ve never been afraid of the wildest fights;_

_not afraid of dying!_

_But now I want off this ride, _

_'cause you're scaring me,_

_and I don't like where we're going._

_I need a new fun fair, _

_'cause you're scaring me,_

_and I don't like where we're going. _

_I'll guarantee you'll miss me._ _'_

_cause you changed the way you kiss me._

_'cause you changed the way you kiss me._

Harry moved his hips with Terry's and carried on swaying together with the beat. They stayed together for a couple of more songs until the students decided to get all together and dance. But Terry stayed close to him.

Harry knew he got the feeling that he was being watched all the time. He looked around and met disappointed black eyes. Harry stopped dancing and remembered what happened today with Severus. Harry decided that he needed another drink. Terry stopped dancing and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Terry shouted.

"Nothing, I'm just going back to the booth to sit down and get a drink."

"I'll come with you."

"It's okay, stay here and dance for a while, I want to be alone for a bit!" Harry shouted as he moved in between the crowed to get to the booth. He sat down and rested his head back._ "Merlin, I'm sweating like a pig!"_Harry thought to himself. A waitress came over and give his a couple more shots which he downed. Harry, to his disappointment, got dragged back onto the dance floor by his friends, which he laughed at their antics to get him back dancing.

Severus was still watching Harry. He downed his last bit off vodka and ice, which he knew that he had enough of for one night. He bid goodnight to the other two professors and went back to the hotel room. What Severus didn't notice was that he now had a set of green eyes on him as he walked out of the club. Harry sadly turned back to face his friends and danced the night away.

* * *

><p>At Midnight, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville entered the top floor of the hotel a bit drunk. They laughed as they bumped into each other.<p>

"Hey, Harry, You do have the key to your room don't you?" Neville asked happily.

"No, If Se...Snape has locked me out, I will just sleep out side the door!" Harry said as he stumbled into the wall laughing.

"You can come sleeeeeeep in our room Harry, We have a sofa you can stay on," Seamus said as they walked on around the corner to their rooms. Harry and Severus' room was coming closer.

"We are so going to get in trouble in the morning. I think drank a bit too much." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Seamus who nearly tripped over his own two feet.

"Well, just remember to have a freezing cold shower when you get in, then have a lot of coffee in the morning," Harry said to Dean.

"Shhhhh, We don't want to wake up the dungeon bat." Neville said as he and the other guys stopped out side Harry's room.

Harry grabbed hold of the door handle and noticed that it wasn't locked.

"I'll see you guys in the afternoon, probably!" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, see ya later, Harry," Dean whispered.

Harry watched them go down the corridor into their own rooms. He opened the door quietly as he could, and entered darkness. He felt up the falls to find his way to the bathroom. Thankfully, with out tripping over anything, Harry entered the bathroom.

He stumbled into the shower giggling as he stripped of his sweaty clubbing clothes. He threw them in the bath, and he was determined to get clean and then pass out for twelve hours, and if anyone would wake him up, they would know about it. He wasn't that drunk though, only a bit tipsy.

He entered the shower and turned on the rain shower head which came on quickly. It's cold temperature shocked Harry, and his skin was now covered in goose bumps. He lifted his head upwards so the water was right in his face. Hopefully this would sober him up a bit so his hang over won't be so bad that the professors would notice.

After ten minutes of a freezing cold shower, Harry turned up the temperature slowly, and he started to wash his hair and body, determined to wash the sweat off. It was in that moment that the bathroom door opened. Harry was to busy washing his body to notice anything.

Severus walked in and froze. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The showers glass was fogged up but Severus could see a very naked Harry. His eyes wandered, watching as soapy suds and water trailed down Harry muscled back, leading there way down a very gorgeous toned posterior which the suds lead there way down very muscular legs.

He turned around and Severus eyes widened even more. Harry had his eyes closed and his head was facing the shower head. He massaged soap into his chest and stomach, going down even further, to where Severus knew he wasn't supposed to look, but Harry washing his body so seductively. His hands continued down his body with closed eyes. Severus eyes now looked downwards and his mouth started to water. He licked his already wet lips and was instantly fascinated with what dangled between the man's firm legs. Severus decided that nature has been really kind to Harry.

Harry went lower with the soap and he groaned as he lightly gripped himself, slowly stroking as he cleaned himself. He left his semi hard erection and slowly went down and covered his legs in soap. Severus now was really painfully hard as he watched Harry. He placed the soap bar back on the shelf and turned around and put his hands against the wall and let the water run down his back. Severus groaned silently and his eyes once again darted to the perky, shaggable arse.

His eyes darted upwards and traced the slightly white scars which varied in shape and size. Harry turned around and rested his back against the cream tiles with his right foot on the tiles too. His hand went though his mused hair, and followed the water which went down his neck and downwards until it reached it's destination. His fingers lightly went around his cock and he started to stroke himself. Harry groaned as he made his hand move faster on his fully hard erection.

Severus gasped loudly this time and started to move back towards the door. Harry heard the gasp and looked straight forward to meet a very aroused Snape. Harry looked, and gave a sexy smirk.

"Like what you see?"

* * *

><p>What do you all think?<p>

Please review xoxo

The poll question is: In the next chapter of Holiday Hell or Holiday Heaven, What should Severus do about being caught?

Go see the poll for the 4 answers.


	9. Chapter Nine: Like What You See? Part 2

**No! Don't kill me!** **Please!**

Errrrm Hi? I know it's been over a year since I last updated this story, and I apologise for having it on Hiatus. I'm not leaving it. I am going to finish this so don't panic! Please no Hate, I just lost my muse and couldn't continue, and I feel bad about not writing anything and just look at a half finished chapter, which got deleted by Fanfiction. UGHHH!

But anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I took into consideration the Poll I put up.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for Betaing at the last minute.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine: Like What You See? Part 2<strong>

"Like what you see?" Harry purred, watching the potions master stiffen with emotions Harry had never seen on the man. Even though he had bad eye sight and shower screen was foggy, the-boy-who-had-a-hard-on could tell he wasn't the only one with one in the bathroom. He grinned happily and ran a hand down his tanned chest.

Severus could see nothing but a green eyed horny brat. He could not breathe. An unknown hypnotizing feeling coiled low in his abdomen, making him feel a burning urge to pounce and ravish the brat in the shower.

"Would you like to join me _Professor Snape_?" Harry groaned out, letting his hand take hold of his aching member. He giggled and watched Severus curiously as the man took a step forward.

"You're intoxicated Potter and I am not going to join you while you're drunk." Severus strained out, his vocal chords going a bit higher. Harry beamed a cocky smile and kicked the shower door open with a bang.

"But I need you attention Professor and you definitely need mine," Harry said as he held out a wet hand, summoning Severus with a finger. The potions master licked his dry, thin lips; dark eyes looking at the wet hot hand. "We have all the time in the world."

"I'm on call tonight if anyone is sick as you very well know." Severus said roughly, his eyes snapping up to meet sparkling green ones.

"Then we have time. You know you want to join me_ Severus_," Harry winked, turning around and letting his head fall back, water splashing its way down his back. Severus growled again, stripped quickly, and slammed the shower door shut. His arms suddenly wrapped themselves around the lithe waist in front of him, and Harry gasped at the hardness between his bum cheeks.

"Someone is very, very hard," Harry laughed, turning around in the pale arms. "I thought Slytherins didn't make spur of the moment decisions?" Harry joked, sobering up quickly. He leaned in and kissed Severus gently on his lips. Severus responded instantly, pushing himself towards the tall Gryffindor so their members clashed harder together. Severus let out a noise of appreciation, his lips lingering on Harry's.

"We do if something has caught our attention. You are the forbidden fruit, as I'm your Professor." Severus groaned as Harry's hand went down between their wet bodies, fingers going across Severus very hard dick. Harry leaned towards Severus's ear, nipping at the man's lobe.

"I am nearly 19 Severus, and if a student is of age, they can pursue a relationship with a Professor. Chapter 13 of Hogwarts a History." Harry said as he started to kiss the man's neck, pushing him against the shower wall with passion. Severus started to kiss Harrys neck, biting down as if he was claiming him.

"You, Potter are a knowledgeable brat." Severus whispered into Harry's ear, gasping as a not so innocent hand wrapped itself around his member.

"Yeah, and you very much enjoy that aspect of me." Harry started to kiss down Severus's pale chest, his lips lingering on a couple of scars before kneeling in front of the Potions master. Green eyes locked onto Severus' dark, brooding ones, asking for permission. Severus grunted in response as Harry faced the man's meaty sex. He leaned forward and let just the tip of his tongue run up the length of Severus' member. The Potions Master could feel the goosebumps spread all over his body, enjoying the shiver of pure pleasure.

"I always thought of you as innocent Potter." Severus' hands grasped the wall as his hardness met a very warm mouth, earning a deep throat giggle from Harry, making vibrations. The head of Slytherin moaned at the sensation. Harry sucked harder, Severus' hands reaching out to grab the black haired monster, his long elegant fingers massaging the head that was doing such wonderful things to him. Harry's mouth started to slide off of him and Severus let his head fall back on the tiled wall, his hips bucking forward in a plea for more.

"Harry…." Severus breathed heavily. Hands now held his hips tightly and he dropped his head, his dark eyes meeting a wicked emerald fire. Harry's eyes were full of passion and a hint of deviance. Harry dragged his tongue over the tip again, teasing Severus into oblivion. A hand moved from his hip and snuck its way between his legs to grip his balls. Harry gave them a small squeeze, his head bobbing up and down a bit faster repeatedly, his tongue teasing. Severus was nearly over the edge, he was close.

Harry started to go a bit faster, humming a tune. "Harry I'm close..." Severus moaned out. The-Boy-Who-Lived did something with his tongue that made him come madly. His whole body went rigid against the wall as the electricity in his lower stomach seemed to come rushing through his veins and his orgasm overwhelmed him.

"Harry!" He groaned loudly as he came inside the brat's mouth. Harry swallowed generously, not minding the taste. He rose slowly, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around Snape. He licked his lips and felt a thumb come across his lips, smearing away the drop of cum from the corner of his swollen lips.

"Such a tease," Severus murmured, a smirk coming across his stated face. His lips attacked the tanned neck, earning a gasp and Severus instantly gave Harry a hickey. "My turn." He said with a growl, his skilled hand slowly going down Harry body, boldly taking the very hard member in his hand, giving it a squeeze. Harry breathed in deeply, his lips meeting Severus' with a rising passion, and then they were interrupted by a very loud knock from the hotel door.

They both groaned, looking at each other in worry. Harry quickly turned the shower off and pulled Severus out with him, trying to forget about his aching member. "Quickly get changed Severus." Harry said as he chuckled, grabbing a towel and drying himself and Severus quickly.

"Bloody dunderheads who want to interrupt." Severus mumbled under his breath. Harry let the man go and watched him get changed as he put his pajama bottoms on. He clicked his fingers, making Severus's and his own hair dry instantly. Severus shot him a look and raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry shot him a smile, quietly and quickly getting into bed as another loud knock was heard.

Severus ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes and checked if Harry was in bed, he nodded and headed to the door, unlocked it and opened it to be faced with his godson, who looked pale and was clutching his stomach.

"Draco, what is wrong?" He said in a fake tired tone, looking slightly worried.

"Do you have an anti-nausea potion? I think I ate something that doesn't agree with me." Draco muttered. Severus summoned him to sit on the sofa with his finger. Draco walked over and sat, looking around the room, his grey eyes landing on the double bed. His face showed surprise upon seeing that Harry and his god father were sharing a bed. Severus went over to his suitcase and went into the magically extended space, which Minerva had allowed knowing that he needed it for medical supplies. He grabbed the right vial and handed it to his godson.

Harry snored innocently, earning a small laugh from Draco. "So, no separate beds then?" He asked smoothly, downing the potion. Severus put on a blank face.

"What does it look like Draco?" He sneered at his godson quietly. He wasn't too happy with him at the moment. "Anyway, I would like some sleep and you need your rest. I will give you another potion at lunch." He said, gesturing to the door. Draco looked at him with a slight grimace, knowing that the man wasn't that happy with him.

"I bid you a goodnight Draco." Severus said with a sharp nod closing the door quickly. He turned on the spot, his eyes meeting Harry's now open ones. He moved to his side of the bed, both feeling a bit nervous. Harry brought the covers back, smiling weakly. Severus grunted in response as he got himself under the covers. The both turned on their sides, facing each other.

"I am assuming that you are fine?"

"Yes, I think that shower sobered me up." Harry said with a small smile, scooting closer to the potions master that he had just given a blow job too. Harry searched with his hand for a slightly longer and thinner hand, and upon finding it, wrapped his own around the warm boney one and gave a small squeeze.

"We will have to talk about, whatever this is Harry." Severus said seriously, after all he was a broken man, and someone just needed to mend him.

"You know I'm not the user type even though the Daily Prophet has put out rumors now and then, and besides, ever since being there for your recovery in the hospital wing, waiting for you to wake up, I wanted to know you better and ever since we started our mutual friendship with a lot of arguments, I felt that our arguments were filled with passion." Harry chuckled.

"I agree." Severus had to smirk, memories passing past his dark eyes.

"But, I think we were set up by a certain portrait and headmistress." Harry admitted, he had been recently thinking about their situation.

"I must agree again. Let's say it could have been holiday hell, but it's turning out to be holiday heaven. I will be speaking to Minerva when I get back, to thank her." He said more quietly, his arm snaking around Harry's waist, bringing him closer.

"Well I will be coming with you when that happens, as we will have to tell her about our relationship." Harry let the man bring him closer, kissing the potions masters neck.

"Sleep Harry, no doubt you will have a head ache in the morning." Severus bent his head down to kiss the lips that had gained his attention.

"Well we still have a free couple of days till us students have to start our muggle studies projects. Let me please take you to Barcelona." Harry asked, looking up into those dark orbs.

"I might let you. Now sleep." Severus tightened his hold on Harry and relaxed more into the bed. Harry now couldn't wait to make mischief with this man and be alone for the day.

Barcelona will be one hell of a date.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when I ready your lovely reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing<p>

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	10. Chapter Ten: Keeps Gettin' Better

Hello People! Here is the next chapter! I had fun written this one, don't kill me about the ending of this chapter, had to leave it like that ... Draco can be a huge pain in the arse. I feel sorry for Ron right now.

But anyway, here is the awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I took into consideration the Poll I put up.

A Big Huge Thank You to sk8rslashluvr for Betaing at the last minute.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten: Keeps Gettin' Better<strong>

Draco woke up, rushing to the toilet to puke his guts out. Ron quickly came besides Draco, rubbing his back. "I thought Snape gave you a potion for that?" Ron said with concern, helping Draco up and handing him some mouth wash.

"Severus did, it worked for the eight hours that a sickness potion is meant to last, but you wouldn't have known that." Draco snorted at the red heads thick brain for the art of potions.

"Oi! No taking it out on my useless talent for potions, not my fault your precious God father hates Gryffindors and treated us like crap since day one," Draco snorted at Ron's self defence as he was lead back to bed. "I'm hungry, might order something from phone service." Ron grumbled, changing the subject of conversation to food, like always. He started to rub his stomach, getting a pillow thrown at his head.

"Knock it off Draco!" Ron said, picking up the pillow on the floor and throwing it back at the annoying Slytherin.

"Stop thinking about your stomach when I'm ill. And to order food from a phone is called room service. Merlin help me, I'm with a brainless red head. I would have thought that you, of all people would know all about muggle life, seeing as Arthur is all about muggles." Draco said with disgust, holding his head high as he sat against the head board of the bed. Ron sighed, understanding that Draco wasn't acting superior; it was his way to tease and act all pureblood like when they were together.

"Blimey, you're a right git this morning. Get up Draco, some fresh air and decent food might help." Ron mumbled.

"Right, when we get back I'm getting you checked by a healer to see if you have a tape worm and I'm also staying in this room. Go. Tell one of the professors I'm not well and staying cooped up in here."

"I think you're the one in need of a healer and I am not leaving you alone." Ron snorted, picking up the phone. Draco put a hand to his stomach, hating having a weird feeling that this was not just a stomach bug. Ron watched as Draco turned a sudden shade of green again, watching the blonde get out of bed like lightning and slam the bathroom door behind him.

"Right, I'm getting the nearest Professors." Ron shouted, quickly running out of the room, in search of a cure for his boyfriend's sickness, though his gut told him it wasn't good.

Harry was glad that it was a free day for him and the other students to do anything they wanted to, before they started their Muggle Studies projects. The Professors had to place tracking charms on the students due to safety reasons, and allowed them the use of magic if in a dire situation. They were only to go around the rather big, but quiet, beautiful village of Cap Salou.

That meant no Barcelona.

He was disappointed and he could see the same in Severus's eyes that morning at breakfast as well. It was good that Harry had researched about the area months before hand. He had booked two places at a very expensive private spa that morning in the privacy of their hotel room since Severus looked like he was in need of some peace.

Harry was swimming in one of the private pools, in the beautiful Spanish gardens of Shades Spa that was technically outside of the village by a mile, but Harry was up for breaking rules as long as it was for Severus Snape. He slid beneath the water, the tan skin on his hands and feet turning wrinkled as he floated about in the pool. He swam a couple of laps before standing up in the shallow ends, shaking his hair and running a hand through the spikey wet mess.

His eyes met with the black swirling depths of Severus's eyes, who had a questionable amused eyebrow raised at him from the lounger he laid on. Harry agreed with the tiny voice in his head that Severus looked free. The sun does him good.

He had never noticed before, but as he looked upon Severus's deep set sun reflecting eyes, they were not black, but a rich chocolate colour, his hair had grown longer since the war and was no longer chin length, but now shoulder length. He had not shaved, which was unusual for the potions master too, but Harry liked the rugged 5 o'clock shadow. His skin was still shallow, but it was starting to tan slightly, plus the prank that Harry had pulled on the man was totally gone.

"Checking me out, Potter?" Severus snorted, crossing his arms for protection to cover his bare chest. Harry blushed, quickly going to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on the tiled edge.

"Maybe. Why, is it against the law?" He said with a cheeky grin, which made Severus jump off his lounger and move towards Harry, kneeling down in front of the brat.

"I'm sure with your Lord titles ... That you can get that law passed." Severus brawled, his mouth mocking his famous sneer. Harry's mouth dropped, not expecting a comeback like that. Severus now held a smug winning face, which Harry wanted to swipe away. He spun with his arms together, making a big wave of water go all over the Potions Master.

"Whoops." Harry laughed as he watched the water dripping from the man's hooked nose.

"BRAT!" Severus bellowed, wiping the water off his face.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" Harry taunted back as he pushed off the wall and into the water. He started to swim to the Jacuzzi area that was connected with the pool. He held his breath as he swam, not hearing the small splash from the other side of the pool. He came back up, looking for Severus who wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry felt movement by his feet, strong hands taking hold of his waist as he was dragged under with force.

Harry was pushed to meet the pool wall, his body being pressed against Severus's as they both emerged from the shallow end of the pool.

"Oi! There was no need for that." Harry huffed, breathing deeply. Severus leaned in, his arms going to either side of Harry, trapping him in place as he leaned in.

"Never play games you cannot win with a snake." Severus hissed as his lips started to attack Harry's neck. He gasped as Severus bit down, his arms coming around the man's neck and his legs coming around the man's waist. Harry groaned as Severus licked over the mark.

"That was for earlier this morning ... Brat." Severus grunted out. This brat just had to get him frustrated and the legs wrapped around his waist weren't helping.

"Not my fault you walked in on me in the shower, but I'm glad you did because..." Harry paused, biting his lip.

"Continue."

"Because I wouldn't be here with you right now and if you hadn't returned my half drunken but true feelings, you probably would have sent me back to Hogwarts and made the rest of my last year a living hell." Harry admitted, pushing a piece of stray wet hair out of the man's face.

"How unfortunately true..." Severus let his voice linger, earning a prod. Harry rolled his eyes and unwrapped himself from Severus, grabbed the man's hand to drag him into the Jacuzzi and pushed him down on the tiled seats, and then Severus dragged him down to straddle his lap.

"I brought us in here to relax, not to straddle your lap." Harry huffed, trying to make his way off, but Severus's hands grabbing his waist tightly.

"Maybe this is my way of relaxing."

"What, with someone on your lap? Why, I thought you were a very sexual being during the war. Other people, like some of your Slytherins, think that you were and are dormant."

"Of course my Slytherins know my personal sexual status." Severus said sarcastically, snorting at Harry's words.

"Anyway, we are meant to be taking things slow." Harry teased the word slow, slowly. Severus smirked, and Harry had to wipe it off the man's lips. He kissed the man with heat and passion. They both groaned as Harry adjusted his hips so that his hardening member met Severus's equally hard one.

The breeze picked up a bit and a snow leopard patronus came to face them both at the edge of the Jacuzzi. Severus opened his eyes as they both felt the prickle of something magical near. The Potions Master groaned and grunted something under his breath as he knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"I apologise for whatever I am interrupting Severus, but I am in need of your extra healing expertise as Mr. Malfoy hasn't improved from last night. It looks like one of us might have to take him back to Hogwarts." The voice belonged to Professor Thorpe and it did sound urgent. They both watched as the patronus roared and turned to run between the bushes, disappearing in the distance.

"That's twice now that Malfoy has interrupted," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "They say it come in three's."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when I ready your lovely reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing<p>

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	11. Chapter Eleven: Front Page News

Hello People! Here is the next chapter and don't kill me about the ending of this chapter, had to leave it like that ... Draco can be a huge pain in the arse And will be for the rest of the story! I apologise for the wait, but I have noticed that other fan dons are taking over HP.

But anyway, here is the awaited chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

** Also not Beta'd**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Front Page News<span>

One thing for sure was that Harry was pissed off that he had to leave the spa, but an hour later, not that much. He was sat on one of the two plastic chairs which were on the balcony of the hotel room, finger tapping against his book anxiously As he waited for Severus.

Something wasn't right, he could tell that Draco doesn't have food poisoning because he ate the same as him the past couple of nights, but the blonde Slytherin did eat a lot more than usual.

Harry dropped his book, hoping to Merlin that Ron and Malfoy have been using protection for their sake. He knew Ron could be stupid and clueless at times, but to be that dumbfounded to not use protection? If Draco was pregnant, both families would not be pleased and Hermione would be indeed truly devastated when she will no doubt find out.

Harry had been questioning himself with his so called best mates sexuality. He has always had a feeling that some thing was up with Ron since their sixth year. After Qudditch matches Ron's eyes would always been looking at the floor, his face red. Harry always everted his eyes away, thinking nothing was up with Ron.

Thinking about it, Ron had looked at him a couple of times with interest in the boys dormitory and he of all people, being gay himself should of known about those certain looks. He wanted to slap himself.

He so didn't think that Draco Malfoy is a bottom, but with evidence soon to be told to him he highly now wanted to wash his mind out of picturing Malfoy as a bottom. Totally not his type.

Harry sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. The sound of the door opening in the hotel room interrupted his thoughts. Harry picked up his book and left it on the table along with his glasses, walking to meet Severus near the bed. The man looked a tad bit stressed.

"Draco is with child, isn't he?" Harry asked, moving closer to the man.

"You are correct. A little Malfoy-Weasly is baking in Draco's... Magically made oven right now." Severus's lips tightened into a hard line as he sat on the bed in front of Harry, who moved in between the mans slightly parted legs.

"This is no doubt going to be front page news when it comes out," Harry muttered, taking the loose lock of Severus's hair and tucking it away behind the mans ear. "Don't tell me you have to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry knew he was being selfish by asking this, but he is afraid to loose the man and they are getting close to one another through this trip.

"Draco has made the decision to stay, madam pomfrey has checked him over. Thank Merlin that their is a permanent wizard in this building with a floo connection." Severus muttered. Thank Merlin Minerva has unlocked his wand.

"Just imagine in 12 years time you'll be teaching their child." Harry said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the situation, which he earned a snort from Severus.

"A Weasley and Malfoy combination equals hell." Severus brought Harry closer, hands grabbing his waist. Severus grumbled under his breath at the thought as he leaned his head on Harry's stomach, making Harry laugh at the man.

"Well, imagine a Potter and Snape combination, it beats there's by far." Harry said in thought, wondering now that he can actually have children. It was never a possibility before the war, but now...

"What a scandal that would be indeed." Severus smirked slightly, imagining if they had a child. He tilted his head back to look up at Harry, black eyes looking into green ones.

"Do you want children Severus?" Harry asked, he knew the man wasn't a child friendly person, but he could be if he had his own? People can change through experiences.

"It wasn't a possibility during the war, I wouldn't get involved with anyone because of my role. Even though most people think I hate children it isn't that true and now that the war is over I wouldn't mind a little girl." Harry's eyes widened at the mans words, a smile crossing his lips.

"Oh I can defiantly now picture you pregnant," Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, stepping away to go back to the balcony as he tried not to laugh very hard. He felt Severus quickly grab a hold of him by the waist and Harry spluttered a laugh out.

"Who said I would even carry a child?" Severus whisper into Harry's ear, tightly holding the man in wonder with a smirk.

"So you would make one in a cauldron then? Being a potions master and all, no one would question you at all." Harry teased, turning his head to look at the Potions Master with a innocent face.

"Cheek, Potter." Severus mocked, putting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh back to last name calling Snape?" Harry out on his serious face on, escaping the mans arms as he walked to get his glasses. He turned and stuck his tongue out at the man as he went on to the balcony again. He squinted and damned his short vision As he went to the railing and held on to it. He yelped as he was now sat on the railing, his legs wrapping around Severus's waist.

"Better not let me fall Snape." Harry joked as he placed his hands around Severus's neck.

'I would of let you fall to your death a very long time ago Harry." Severus said smoothly, earning a slap to the head.

"Oh very nice you evil slimy Slytherin, but if you have done that then your life would of been boring with out me." Harry huffed, turning his head away.

"Indeed," Severus paused, looking at Harry curiously. "You suit no glasses Harry, but then again you do." He looked at Harry's green eyes, liking the feeling of the man looking at him with the killing curse eyes. That's what he calls them now.

"Oh just kiss me you fool!" Harry asked, bringing the mans head closer, his hand in the mans ink black hair. Their lips touched And Severus took advantage of the situation by slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, meeting the talented tongue that had did wonderful things to him only.

"Dont you think that we should take this inside? Or would you like the Muggle Studies group to find out that I'm shacked up with my Potions Professor?" Harry asked, sliding off the railing and Severus's waist and took the mans hand. He moved them into their room.

"Indeed,"

"We will need to tell the headmistress soon, but for now let me take you somewhere. Do you trust me?" Harry wrapped his arms around the man, giving him an evil smirk.

"Of course." Severus said with question in his voice as he felt the air around them tighten and before he knew it he was being apperate away with Harry.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please review. It makes my day when I ready your lovely reviews. It makes me want to carry on writing<p>

Where do you think Harry is taking Severus away to?

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


End file.
